Blame it on the whiskers
by Chibi Carru
Summary: Naruto,with a much harder childhood from anyone else,he isnt that outcast you know in the series. He finds friends fast,but he makes em gay fast. Cute!Naruto YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Well you all know the drill ,I don't own Naruto.

And…well yeah onto the story of whiskers!!!

Ooofh how I love whiskers!

Well yaa im having a hard time in choosing which pairings...

The story ends up to be naruXeveryfrkkn hot guy

or KibaNaru

SasuNaru...

Well plz help!

* * *

I sigh and turn my head to the window. Branches tap lightly against it in the breeze. 

This is my first day of school. I enrolled late. So everything's a bit messed up. It was just my lucky day that I come at an assembly schedule…

Boring cough cough

It started off with Ebisu-sensei was lecturing the class on the duties of being hokage.

Academy thought it would be a good idea for us to learn about the hokage so that we can start an early appreciation for him/her.

"I Ebisu knows that the next Hokage would have to be intelligent,successful,already worshipped,blah blah blah!!"

People oohed and smiled brightly nodding along to whatever Ebisu said. But

this made no impression on me. I effortlessly tuned the loud pompous mouth out that clearly indicated that he was taking all of this from a text book and mixing it with his own mindless opinions.

The fangirls for Sasuke squealed whispering to each other how that described Sasuke.

I lay my head in my arms on the table and tiredly shift my eyes toward them.

The Sasuke fangirls I see are: Sakura,a girl with a REALLY big forehead and pink hideous hair with green dull eyes. In class she always is with that other fangirl friend and when she not, she by herself throwing tantrums, ogling Sasuke,and scarily talking herself while throwing her fist in the air…

Ino, blonde with blue eyes that have no pupils…I think she is the president of the Sasuke fan club .Seriously I haven't seen her do anything but just drool over Sasuke think if you add up all that muck of drool in 2 hrs,she could make a pond.

Im new and all but that doesn't mean im not observant enough to know their names. they say their first names all the time to each other it isn't hard to miss.

I grew disgusted looking at those creepy girls…they invented the barfing technique!!(you know when your absolutely disgusted you put a finger in your mouth….) I personally didn't know Sasuke…but I sure felt bad for him.Having germs around you all the time. It must really stink! He must have OCD or something to actually survive through that! Must take like, 5 million showers a day. One time I saw a fangirl wipe her nose on both her hands after that clinging onto Sasuke's back like a monkey she is.

Thinking about Sasuke…Hm,a guy like Sasuke isn't to bad. He just is a sociopath but is really smart I hear. Now I get this from the guys that sit besides him. They remind me of girls but they are guys. They talk a LOT.

They are:

Kiba, who has messy coffee bean hair and a gray furry jacket with a little white puppy inside. Kiba wears make up…and so far he didn't shut up.

Then theres Shikamaru…who I just saw sleeping.but it amazed me how he made a few comments in Kiba's conversations.

Another is Chouji who is a bit on the chubby side but has warm eyes and funny looking hair ,he always take a chip out of his desk…I think there is a chip bag in there somewhere.hehehe.

Wooo okay…

I started to space out. In my thoughts I reviewed my life.

So… my name is Naruto Uzumaki. Im six. I have tan skin, blonde hair, and big green goggles that hide my flaw in this village. My 3 deep black whiskers on each cheek. I know I was different by the way they looked at me. They didn't understand me at all and I think it had something to do with my marks.

Honestly the only reason why im here is because …well I don't know the Sandaime won't tell me… He probably doesn't like me maybe because of my whiskers…So I scowled and marched off. I know when im not wanted! He shouldn't have called me up in his office if he didn't!

Ebisu bowed and clapping clattered in my ears,I cringed an moaned pressing my hands against them.

"Hahahaha! Say goodbye to Ebisu!" Iruka-sensei said.

The whole class said goodbye Ebisu-sensei while I stared boredly at the man.

Iruka hurriedly went over to my desk and then told me to start to get up from the class quickly so that we could start the day.

Cha so this where REALLY this ninja thing began…

I got up from the class skipping 4 steps at a time down the stairs to the front of the room, and sighed when I finally got to my destination.

The class' eyes were glued to me. I fidgeted nervously and hoped to the greater sprits that I wouldn't stutter like an idiot.

I looked at Iruka-sensei and he smiled warmly and said "Just start with your name and your hobbies and goals."

"Hai."I replied. I coughed. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I like …

I paused. I looked at Sasuke who was staring at me in a way I DID NOT like at all…

"YOUU!"

Everyone pointed at themselves started talking excitedly.

I realized why they were doing so and I corrected myself and them by saying "NO! I don't even know you guys!! Hehehehee.."

I rubbed the back of my head nervously.

The class stopped their chatter and again gave their full attention. I sweatdropped.

My head drooped and I continued with talking about soo adventurous me… " I like to climb trees,watch animals,and pretend to…mumble mumble"

"what did you say?!! Huh! You like to pretend to?!!" Kiba asked.

I wished I didn't say anything about the last part I really REALLY didn't want to complete the run on sentence!!

So I acted like I didn't say it!! "UHH….i don't know what your talking about!!"I felt my cheeks grow warm.

Kiba grinned ."AWWW YOUR BLUSHING!!"

Chouji was chewing on his chips like mad nodding along fast

I looked at Iruka pleadingly for him to stop me from going any further but he just sat on top of my desk crossleggedly and smiling like he knows something.

My eye twitched at that. This guy was out to get me,and torture me at the stake!

Evil teachers…evil sandaime,evil evil village,evil whiskers…

I felt like going home noww!!

END OF NARUTO's POV

Akamaru jumped out of Kiba's coat and on the table and started to growl and madly bark.

The clas and Naruto stepped a bit back at the loudness of it all,but most of the girls (the Sasuke fanclub) joined in the noise by wailing at how they are going to be deaf any minute now.

Kiba hurriedly tried to calm Akamaru down. "Akamaru! NO! Sit!"

Akamaru stopped barking and turned to Kiba and snarled and started to bark even more madly. Then Iruka decided to help Kiba by going to Akamaru even though he knew that he had no clue how to tame dogs….whatsoever…Akamaru (that tiny little pup 3) attacked Iruka biting off a piece of his vest dangling from it.

"Woah there boy!C'mon get off Iruka-sensei!" Kiba coaxed. "Im sorry Iruka-sensei, im still new to having this mutt around!"

Akamaru plopped on shoes of Iruka and decided to paw at Kiba's shoes growling each time.

RIIIIIING Through the commotion Iruka yelled over them and ordered "5 MINUTE BREAK BUT WHEN YOU COME BACK GIRLS TO MISS HANAZAWA AND BOYS IN THE BACK ROOM WITH ME LETS GO!"

All the girls couldn't wait to go in the fields so they already began running to it all, leaving all the boys inside the classroom.

Now that Akamaru wasn't barking,Naruto came up to see him. Kiba was still standing there crying letting Akamaru tear of the shoelaces from the soles. Naruto bent down taking out a hand to greet Akamaru.

"Uhhh.."Naruto buzzed in his mouth. The sound was soft but Akamaru raised an ear to it and spat out Kiba's shoelace searching for the noise. Kiba gasped and watched quietly while wiping tears of embarrassment off his face. "Naruto-san…" Kiba said softly.

There Akamaru saw Naruto's hand and sat by it investigating it. It sniffed it and walked around it sniffing it. It stopped and looked at Naruto and yipped wagging its tail. It put its paw in the palm of Naruto still wagging happily.

"HEY! I tried teaching Akamaru that and when I gave my hand to him he just PEED ON IT!" Kiba's face turned red at the confession and turned away and started to sob.

Shikamaru not to far away sighed."So troublesome." Chouji who was watching the whole thing nodded.

Naruto gathered Akamaru in his arms and the puppy let out a joyous bark. Naruto held the little one in his small arms and petted its head. Akamaru was wagging and wagging away.

"Your good with animals or something? Kiba wouldn't be able to do that without getting urinated on." Sasuke snickered.

Naruto shrugged. "I guess so…I like animals…foxes and dogs are my favorite…" Naruto blushed at the realization that he told something true to this stranger.Sasuke just smirked.Naruto absent mindedly petted faster at Akamaru's head.

It seemed that Sasuke just to make fun of Kiba and Naruto wasn't going to let that comment pass by he would do something to make him stop.. "Hey Sasuke-kuun! C'mere!" Naruto put Akamaru down where it whimpered and pawed at his legs whining. "Shh.." Naruto made the soft noise and Akamru obeyed and walked defeatedly away to the sobbing Kiba.Who then turned suddenly mad and spouting off "SOO IM ONLY 2nd BESSST!! YOU ALL COMING TO ME WHEN NARUTO-SAN IS DONE NOW?!I SEE HOW IT IS!!" Akamaru growled.

"Yeah your right,it's a fortune that you came to me even after that…hahaha" Kiba sweatdropped.

"BOYS IN THE BACCKROOM! BACKRROOOM!" Iruka hollered.

* * *

OOOHH figure out whats in the back room. 

HEHHEHEHEHEEEE

OH YEAH HERES A REMINDER FOR WHAT PAIRING NARUTO SHOULD BE IN!! VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE

Sorry im just to lazy to write.


	2. Chapter 2

Again! Naruto isn't mine… WAAA –huggles self-

Okay… sorry for the mistake I made on the other chapter

I meant, evryfrkkinhotguyXNaru..hahaha Naruto seme?! Are u crazy, I would think!

SasuNaru

KibaNaru

ItachiXNaru!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SasuKiba hahaha omg.just think about it…I'll leave it up here

Haahaha there were some itanaru lovers out there that found this..and I really don't mind writing a fic about them so…yaaaay berries and cream!!!, Don't worry yal.I'll put up more pairings up until your heart finds the one you want and then you can VOTE!! VOTE!!VOTE. …**You can vote as much as you want hehehee**…

* * *

I'll try to satisfy everyone's need for each loves so…don't mind the random flirting while I try to count what the majority wants.

"BAACKROOM! BOYS IN THE BACKROOM!" Iruka repeated.

The chatter stopped and the boys marched over to the backroom.

While people passed them Sasuke and Naruto just looked over at eachother.

Naruto followed the group looking at Sasuke again who was staring at him."Later."

"Pfft." Sasuke shook his head and followed the group too.

The backroom was just a nickname for the playroom so that when a politically important person comes in and looks around its just a cover-up. Iruka wouldn't really let anyone but the kids go in there (save for himself) so it was really no big deal. But just incase the guy asks what that red door leads to we'll all just say, it's the backroom.

Now this isn't an ordinary playroom. It's a boxy type of room, where the walls are all white. No furniture, no windows, NOTHING.

Just the room.

This room is special because no other school has this and for many years this room was used hundreds of times. This was a gen jutsu made room. For each person who wills the room to be a place where they really wish it to be it WILL.

Naruto looked around while everybody was in a line facing the cold white walls.It was silent for a moment and you could feel everyones energy touch your hands and back…it felt so weird but so cool at the same time.

"What is this Iruka-sensei?" Naruto wondered.

"The playroom." Kiba grinned.

"Oh hello Iruka-sensei." Iruka puffed."

"Yup Yup." Naruto rocked a bit in line.

Naruto and Kiba just looked at eachother and smiled. Sasuke just glanced at them and looked away.

Naruto-san, this is where your training of being an elite ninja begins…Just do what I say for you all will take the monthly test…" Iruka slowly walked in front of the boys turning around each time when he reached the end.

"Back straight, arms to your sides.Eyes looking straight ahead."

The class shuffled a bit but after awhile follow suit.

"Now close your eyes. Focus and concentration is work and the ones that could be able to reach that point where they master it ,they could be the next top ninja in Konoha. "

Naruto stood there skeptical about closing his eyes would make him an elite ninja…if that was so then blinking must mean a lot to them…so what is staring contests for…

Lalalala. Naruto was spacing out. But suddenly he felt one of the energies touch swish across his face and he could hear something calling out to him. It kinda felt like if someone was watching you. That feeling he got made Naruto feel very alert, Naruto wanted to open his eyes NOW…But he convinced himself to keep it shut so he stood there tense.

Naruto felt Iruka-sensei tower over him or was it Iruka-sensei? "Naruto-san relax.Everyone relax. Take in what you feel around you.Dont be afraid of it, just let it come through," Iruka's soothing voice was so far away!

Naruto could feel the tension in the room die and everything felt so much more alive inside of him. He could feel it in the others and the energies around them. It felt like they were playing tag or something. Naruto smiled and wanted to laugh. He found it cute.

But he kept the giggle in,not knowing if he had permission to.

"Good. Now everyone open them."

"WHAT THE!!" Naruto looked around. WHERE WAS THE CLASS!

The walls were no longer existing it was an open world of land and trees were reaching up gathering light from the sun. The sky was blue and the grass felt soft and smelled fresh. It was tree after tree after tree after tree! Naruto gloomily walked around in through it trying to find the missing class, but shortly stopped 2 steps from where he was.

"I CANT GO ON!!!" Naruto fell to his knees and layed on the grass whimpering. Naruto stopped and started to distractedly play with the grass.

"And why is that?" Sasuke asked.

"WAAA!" Naruto jumped up. "Where did you come from!"

"Uh…mommy and daddy." Sasuke answered.

Naruto didn't look convinced. " Are you REAAL?"

"Of course im real dummy." Sasuke sat down next to him.

"What is this?"

"A genjutsu."

"Where is the class!!"

"I don't know. But soon I think it will be my turn."

"Too what!!!"

Sasuke sighed. "You know your asking me too many questions?"

Naruto giggled and covered his mouth. "Yaah."

Naruto rolled around in the grass happily playing by himself.

Sasuke watched and shook his head.

"So what do I have to do to convince you that im real? Your acting as if im your imaginary friend."

Naruto sat up and just smiled and looked the opposite way of Sasuke.

"Uh huh. Your just my imaginary friend. Yup yup."

Sasuke scooted closer to Naruto and smacked his head. "ITAI!" Naruto whined.

"IM REAL!" Sasuke stood and walked away and stopped a few meters and then crossed his arms.

Naruto wormed his way through to Sasuke and grabbed a hold of his legs and pulled it closer to him. Sasuke cried out and fell beside Naruto.

Both tackled eachother mercilessly. Grass was flying in the air!

"RAWR!" Naruto playfully clawed at Sasuke when he was on top.

Sasuke growled in reply and jumped on him switching the game around.

Naruto and Sasuke were then rolling around the grass happily.

RUFF RUFF RUFF

Akamaru shot out from one of the trees and started to madly bark at Sasuke snapping at Sasukes hands that were a hold of Naruto's jacket.

"WAAAA WAIT AKAMA-" Kiba stopped and looked at the scene before him.

Sasuke was on top of Naruto. Sasuke on top means domination, which means Naruto is submissive…which means…Naruto is losing a fight!!! Kiba's misunderstood logic kicked in and Kiba shoved Sasuke off.

"Hey there Akamaru!" Naruto welcomed Akamaru with open arms.

"Are you alright Naruto? Did Sasuke hurt you?"

"Naaah. We were only playing." Naruto played with Akamaru's ears.

"Oh.."

"Pfft dummy." Sasuke said.

Kiba tackled Sasuke with an animalistic roar.

Sasuke laughed and rolled along with Kiba.

Naruto was cheering for Kiba and Sasuke. "GO KIBAA!! WOOO GO KICK HIS PUNY BUTT!" Sasuke pushed Kiba to make him roll over ontop of him. "HAHAHA GO SASUKE!!!YOU CAN DO IT!!!"

Kiba and Sasuke released their hold on eachother and fell .

"Your strong." Kiba complimented.

"You too." Sasuke said.

Both laughed and relaxed at everyones precense.

"Um…so what did you mean by soon its you turn?" Naruto asked again.

Sasuke bored his eyes into Naruto and replied. "ASK URINE BOY"

Kiba punched Sasuke's face.

Sasuke just smirked while his nose bled. "Oh!" Sasuke felt to touch it.

Naruto then absentmindedly tore off a piece of leaf and used it to brush off the blood.

Sasuke let him take care of it and just sat there looking at Naruto.

Kiba layed back down. "OWW.YOU HAVE A HARD FACE." Kiba rubbed his hand. Sasuke growled.

Akamaru started to bark.

Shikamaru and Choji walked by. Kiba waved. "OVER HERE!!SHIKAMARU, CHOUJI!!!"

Naruto was petting Akamaru to calm him down.

"Hi.Im Shikamaru." Naruto looked up to see the sleepy guy.

"Hello.Im Naruto!!"

They shook hands.

Muunch Munch Munch

"This here is Chouji."

"Hiya!"

"Would you like some?" Choji held out a bag of chips he was eating.

"Thank you!" Naruto took a handful and sat down and started to eat them.

"So…can someone please answer my question!! What is this whole thing about!"

"This Naruto is a gen jutsu an illusion." Shikamaru explained resting himself up against a tree.

Naruto grabbed onto Sasuke's hand like a scared little girl. Sasuke smirked but it was torn off by Akamaru when he bit his leg. Sasuke pried Naruto's hand off of him.

"But this place is soo real!!" Naruto looked around.

"Well actually it is not really an illusion. It is REAL because of the room that we are in makes it real."

"Oh,okay then.But why did you say that it was a gen jutsu thing?"

"Because this is the makings of a gen jutsu. Like Iruka-sensei said you would need concentration and focus…so with that you have to come up with this. and that's the test. if you can have that will to make things work."

Naruto just gaped at Shikamaru. Choji just stuffed more chips in Naruto's hand. Naruto still with a gaping mouth put the chips inside and chewed. Through bites he said " ARE YOU A GENIUS?" munch munch munch

"So troublesome…"

Kiba laughed. "YES!! ADMIT IT BUD YOU ARE THE ACADEMY'S SUPER LAZY GENIUS!" Kiba slapped Shikamru's back making lurch forward every time.

"Hehehee…" Shikamaru replied before really flopping over and snoozing.

"So obviously…Shikamaru created this…He likes grass and trees…because he can easily sleep in it,." Kiba said.

Munch munch munch Choji nodded.

Naruto wiped his hands on his pants and looked over at Sasuke. "How long did Shikamaru hold it!"

"For maybe about 3 minutes…" Sasuke answered.

"NOO WAAY! But it feels like its been so long!"

"Hn." Sasuke turned the other direction from the group, radiating off annoyed energy.

"3 minutes huh?" Naruto quickly stopped arguing.

"Yeah."

"Okay."

Naruto scooted closer to Sasuke.

As Naruto was sitting there with everyone,it was quiet for a few moments while they saw before their eyes that the scenery kept on changing and changing.One time the scenery changed into a desert and everyone took their shirts off but then it quickly changed into a snowy summit. IT was awful.

Naruto took them to his apartment… (he REALLLY wanted to go home…)

Choji took them to a chips factory… (munch munch)

Kiba took them to Miami (don't ask) But since that never works, he told everyone with shifty eyes that Akamaru wanted to go.

(10 minutes later in the non gen jutsu time) Sasuke's turn was up. Iruka appeared out of nowhere and stood there waiting for Sasuke to do something.

The group was standing there putting back on their shirts and standing there also.

Sasuke stood there with eyes closed, straight back, and facing straight ahead.

"He looks cool." Naruto whispered to Choji. Choji nodded munch munch munch.

Kiba glanced at that and scoffed.

Shikamaru just lazily stood there with half lidded eyes.

"EWWWW GROSSS!" Naruto yelled. "WHERE THE HELL ARE WE NOW!!! SASUKE WHAT IS THIS!!"

Gunk was all over the place. RED GUNK.

Iruka-sensei sweatdropped… "Sasuke, AGAIN?!Think of a place not a person!!"

Kiba was poking the walls enjoying himself.

Shikamaru just found these pink tubes and sat on them.

Choji just was content being where he was and continued to eat his chips.

Naruto…was freaking out.

"WHAAAT!!! EXCUSE ME!! INSIDE A HUMAN!!"

Sasuke hid himself in his long neck cover up thingy,

"Chicken head." Kiba smacked Sasuke's back.

Sasuke snarled.

Akamaru was sniffing everywhere clearly disgusted…

"Well,who did you think of?" Naruto asked

"Itachi."

"Who's that?"

"Itachi;s older brother…" Iruka answered for Sasuke who was blushing with embarrassment.

"Okaaaay!" Naruto was walking around this long white stuff…

"What the heck is this?!" Naruto was about to touch it,but Iruka told him to stop.

"What is it?"

"Lets say…the semen river…" Iruka replied nervously.

"Huh…?"

"Nevermind…"

Shikamaru whispred in Naruto's ear. Naruto flushed. "So uh…we are in..the uh…the balls?"

Iruka-sensei choked on his own spit. COUGH COUGH COUGH "close…Naruto close…"

All of them turned red…they turned away…Choji even stopped eating.He crumpled his chip bag and put in his pocket wiping his hands on his shorts.His eyes darting around…

"We never went HERE before…" Choji said.

"Yeaa, you weirdo thinking about your brother's wee wee! YOUR SICK MAN!" Kiba laughed.

Shikamaru snickered a bit.

Sasuke blushed.

You could hear the sounds of the classes screaming in horror…while rushes of blood were attacking them…or either from the fact that this stuff was even existed.

"Okay Sasuke we are done!" Iruka marked him off and sighed.

The class was all back in the white room .

RIIIING

"Goodbye everyone!" Iruka-sensei smiled.

Parents came to fetch their children.

"Bye Choji,Kiba,Naruto,Sasuke." Shikamaru said. Shikamaru's dad patted his back. "Lets go son."

"I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Choji left with his dad and Kiba left with his sister.Kiba's sister had brought a leash that was highly needed because Akamaru didn't want to leave Naruto.

Naruto gave a last pat to Akamaru or the day and said goodbye to it. Akamry yipped and whined defeatedly going to Kiba who was holding the leash.

So Naruto decided to walk home with Sasuke which happened all naturally.

Naruto and Sasuke talked happilt to eachother about the "backroom"

"We should sneak in and play tag in a jungle!" Naruto said.

"Yeah! Then hike up onto mountains with jungle quality and swing from ropes over to land."

Even though from a much older perspective,6yr old language really doesn't make sense AT ALL. And theres a question out there that needs to be solved… How can these little creatures have so much energy and be able to talk without spatting out everywhere.With that much energy in adults they would be like blubber from to much overdose.

Far ahead near the Uchiha gates was Itachi. "Onii-sama!"

Sasuke ran to Itachi and Naruto followed.

"Cha!Wait up Sasuke!"

Sasuke ran a little bit slower but couldn't go anymore slower because he was always too excited when he saw his brother.

Naruto puffed and puffed. "I never knew you could run so fast!"

Itachi looked at Naruto and smiled. "Why hello there. Sasuke,is this your friend?"

Sasuke nodded ecstatically.

"Aw,your such a cute little thing." The 11 yr old boy said.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke whined embarrassed.

Itachi chuckled and ruffled Sasuke's hair. "Your cute too."

Sasuke puffed his chest in pride. "I know!"

Naruto never saw this side of Sasuke since there long long time together in the backroom or in the class. Sasuke was…Sasuke was…to him…pretty…

Naruto spaced out and didn't finish the thought.

ITachi looked at Naruto and laughed. "Little sunshine."

Naruto gasped. "HEEY! IM NO LITTLE SUNSHINE!"

Itachi smirked. "YES YOU ARE!!"

Naruto tried to look for help in Sasuke.

Sasuke just smirked at him.

Evil evil brothers….evil whiskers..these wretched whiskers ….WHISSSKERSSS

Naruto spaced once out again.

Itachi and Sasuke just stared at Naruto. "Sasuke-chan your friend looks dead."

"His name is Naruto-kun,oni-sama not Little Sunshine okay?" Sasuke said suddenly.

Itachi chuckled. "Sure thing. Lets take Little Sunshine back home."

Sasuke and Itachi shareda glint in there eyes and they both smirked.

Both took Naruto's hands gently and steered him to their house…

* * *

DUN DUN DUN

I updated…real quick…This is a long chapter man!! CHHAA how many hrs did I work on this? Hmm…I don't know…

WELL ENJOY AND REMEMBER TO VOTEE!!


	3. Chapter 3

SasuNaru 7

ItaNaru 4

KibaNaru 4

EveryhotguyXNaruto . 1

SASUNARUKIBA 1

ItaSasu anyone?

Hahaha I think yal going to see more sasunaru, I don't know when this poll is going to stop but since now I don't have school anymore ill be writing a lot now, so you can all expect more chapters to come this week.

Also,I apologize for my writers block, I really have been trying to work on this but I keep on erasing it all because I somehow ruin naruto's charcter… -.-' so… anyways, I'll also try to update my other stories to, so u should all check it out!

Remember to vote for ur fav!!!!!

And also,just to make this please the audience how bout yal ALSO make a scene in ur review about what ur fav couple should do together or in public!! I'll either put it in the chapter,or put it as a side story within the real story and say it like "IF IT HAPPENED" kinda thing. :3 its going to be fun!

You don't have to participate, but it would really help me get ready to start new chapters of this if I get ideas! Thanks!

AND OMG I feel dumb having Sasuke say oni-sama when it means SISTER!! Why didn't anybody correct me!!! I now feel officially stupid. Hahah jk jk lol.

* * *

OMFGSASUNARUISWINNING!HAHAHHAAWHATAREYALGUNNADO?

The passing family of the 2 boyish Uchiha's passed by in kimono's with the family trademark on their backs and watched with sweatdrops as Itachi and chibi Sasuke were dragging chibi Naruto along by his arms, while the rest was being dragged on the ground, Naruto's butt aching.

Naruto bucked his hips,held his head back,and

"EEEEYAAAA!!!"

Naruto continued to wail.

The passerbys of Uchiha's whispered among eachother but hurried their walking when either Itachi or Sasuke gave a look back at them. They blushed when they saw Naruto try to jerk everywhich way to get out of their grasp...

"Shut up Naruto, your sounding like we're raping you!" Itachi twitched.

"Yeh!!!! Your having our family look at us weird!!!" Sasuke hissed.

In Naruto head he was wailing 'BUT YOU GUYS ARE WEIRD!!!!! AND CREEPY TO' when he saw the twin smirks on the identical faces. Naruto was huffing like mad!

Sasuke's command wasnt convincing to Itachi since he saw that his little chibi of a brother of his started to blush when he saw what angle Naruto was in… an interesting position.But Itachi too started to blush,but harder.

(Naruto was leaning waaay to close to Itachi's AHEM…you know what I mean.)

Sasuke looked at his brother questioningly and had a look of deep concentration.

He looked like he was about to ask something… 'What does aniki sama mean? What is rape?' (OH,NO!!! DON'T TELL SASUKE WHAT IT MEANS!!! XD)

But in the more important conclusion, It seemed like the 2 Uchiha's compound was more bigger than it looked to be on the outside…(and that big,big,big,BIG,BIIIG)

Naruto's weaze of defeat came out in a husky soft words… "Ive have been dragged all this way…"

The cerulean eyes on Naruto's small face were about to burst. Itachi and Sasuke could only watch tensly as they were still gripping Naruto's lolled arms,to see what would happen next to this now emotional Little Sunshine.

Itachi dropped Naruto's arm gently on the ground and crouch beside Naruto's slouch form. Naruto was looking straight off into the distance,with his chibi eyes twinkling for hope.

Itachi swallowed a lump in his throat when he got caught in that natural aura emitting from Naruto when he looked deep within his eyes.

He was too overwhelmed. But he tried to cheer this now chibi Naru up now, so that he …cough and Sasuke could play with his Little Sunshine "Ano…Naruto…"

Itachi,still hypnotized by 6 yr old golden haired boy, he put a hand on his shoulder near Sasuke's hand where he was gripping Naruto's upper arm.

Sasuke stared in amazement at Itachi's kindness to his friend, and subconsciously observed his brother's actions. 'Aniki sama, is soo nice to my Naru-chan…' A feeling of wonder passed through Sasuke's head and out,leaving Sasuke with a blank look.

Naruto still gazed upon the once gigantic wall, and now saw the little spec of the door he came through. 'I want to cry.'

Sasuke quickly jumped back to earth when Naruto started to fidget and whine.

Itachi swooped the blonde off his bum and carried him bridal style to the rest of the way to their house.

Naruto reached out a hand to the disappearing door.. "WAaa?" Naruto blushed.

Sasuke jumped up onto his aniki's back so that Naruto and him were face to face.

"I want piggyback ride!"

Itachi's eyes tried to look back at Sasuke.Itachi just shook his head and smirked at his brother. "Whatever you want,Sasu-chan."

Sasuke clinged even more to Itachi, looking at Naruto determinedly. Naruto twitched.

"Why Sasu-chan,are you looking at me like that?"

Sasuke growled at the sudden nickname Naruto threw at him.

Sasuke didn't respond back,only just went to the other shoulder and snuggled his head at the crevice of Itachi's neck.

Much to Naruto's relief, Naruto realized he was relaxed in Itachi's arms. Fine with that, he too rested on Itachi's shoulder.

Women and young girls cooed at the site of the 11 yr old Uchiha carrying 2 fine chibi boys that were clinging to him like chibi cuteness they are, while he calmly walked them to their closing house.

Sasuke and Naruto fell asleep and each passing second Itachi felt their wait pummel him down to his knees until he dropped them on the couch.

Mokoto Uchiha, (Itachi and Sasuke's mama) skidded with a grand plate of chocolate chip cookies with a little cut pieces of carrot cake on the side,with a smile to her boys. Suddenly she saw the golden haired boy with the whisker marks… She gasped and almost let the batch of fresh cookies to fall.

The cookies were hovering above the plate when it was raining down to the floor.

Itachi glanced at it and immediately caught cookies n cake and all.

"Itachi-kun!" Momoko held a hand to her heart breathing like she just saw a ghost. "Im sorry, please let me take that from you."

Itachi worriedly looked at his mother. "Hn."

Itachi turned around to assist the 2 sleeping Sasuke and Little Sunshine.

Promptly, Itachi pulled a blanket from the couch and wrapped both Sasuke and Naruto together in it, having the 2 heads lean against eachother while both searched for something to hold.

Mikoto was watching all of this and blushed because he reminded her of herself. She,was going to do that… to… Sasuke and..

Mokoto suddenly payed attention to their guest and reviewed the 6 yr old being over.

The blonde looked so familiar to her but she couldn't just put it where she has seen this child before.

Itachi slid over the Sasuke and Naruto bundle to the edge of the couch and plopped into one of the cushions beside them,put his feet up on the table and turned on started to read an orange book that had duck tape on the title.

Eventually, the 2 chibis found eachother to hold.

Mokoto still stood there,but saw that the plate in her hand was gone. She gasped, and searched for it with her eyes and saw that it was set on the couch next to Itachi. Itachi was munching on a carrot cake while turning a page of his orange book.

Mokoto sighed and looked at the snuggling boys. "Ano…Itachi."

"Munch,Hn?"

"Did the blanket have to be rainbow colored?"

Itachi swallowed his cake and glanced at his little brother and Little sunshine.

He shrugged and went back to eating and reading his book.

"Who's your new friend?"

"Hn.."

"So um,Itachi how was your day today?"

"Hn."

"Itachi what would you like for dinner?"

"Hn."

"Would you like some more carrot cake?"

"…Hn."

Itachi handed her the empty plate.

Mokoto came out to take it from him.'I take that as a yes' She thought sadly.

Mokoto sighed at her son's behavior towards her while she mixed the carrot cake batter around in the big blue bowl.

'What has happened between us Itachi? You used to be so open towards me…but..Oh..'

Mikoto let swallowed a weaze, quickly locked the door and cried.

FLASHBACK IN MOMOKO's mind

"Fagaku please don't push Itachi so hard! Don't you see he is hurting!"

Itachi's clothes were teared by the fire jutsu he just did and he was on the ground clutching his side in pain from the kick his Father gave him.

"No,I will not let my only good of a son be weak."

"Fagaku!..Sasuke is here!"

Sasuke was there, hiding behind a bush with wide eyes. He swallowed the will the cry,but to hear those words so close out of his own Father's mouth was to much,and silent tears flowed down his cheeks.

"Who cares? Mikoto, you don't understand the Uchiha training at all because you were never apart of this family since I married you.So do not tell me what im doing is wrong,because I know very well that this will HELP Itachi get stronger."

"But..Fagaku…what about Sasuke?"

"Werent you paying attention to me woman?!You know that worst excuse of an Uchiha wont get far like Itachi will."

Itachi was paying close attention to his father's words trying to see him say it for proof…for anything to tell him that this was really his father saying all this. Despite the pain on his side which was now a bleeding gash, he tried an attempt to get up.. 'His kind actions towards the people were just a front to hide all this!"

With weak knees he succeeded in standing for awhile.

Fagaku saw this attempt but with a smirk kicked his son back down.

Mikoto covered her mouth,tears formed in her eyes. "FAGAKU! WHY?!"

"Dammit woman. Shut up. This is his punshiment, for not getting the family jutsu right!"

Sasuke was watching behind the bush, Itachi's abuse, crying looking about ready to get up from his spot and runaway from this mess.

Fagaku was smirking like a madman,he was ina position that read that he was about to kick Itachi again.AND HE WAS. His powerful swing aimed…

And like in slow motion,

Mikoto with wide eyes looked at Sasuke… "SASUKE!"

Itachi who held his eyes shut clutching his head, snapped his eyes back wide to see Sasuke with blood on his face, fall back.

Fagaku kicked Sasuke's face having Sasuke crash to the ground.

"DAMMIT YOU STUPID KID! THAT WASN'T FOR YOU!" Fagaku yelled.

"My babies!" Mikoto ran to her sons.

Fagaku scoffed. Fagaku pushed Mikoto back. Mikoto fell on her bottom looking up at her husband afraid.

"Hmph. You couldn't even help them! YOU DUMB WOMAN! I see fear in your eyes,Mikoto.I didn't marry you for you to become my weak wife!"

Those words broke Mikoto's heart and she started to rack with sobs.

Fagaku smirked. "All you can do is cry and while your doing that, you'll be out of my way of teaching Itachi a lesson."

But when Fagaku looked back at supposedly Itachi's fallen form, both Sasuke and Itachi were GONE.

"ITACCCHI!"

END OF FLASHBACK

Mikoto wiped her tears with her apron, and got back up. With her mittens,she took out the cake out of the oven and served it in the same plate.

She walked out of the kitchen with the deliciously smelling carrot cake and walked in to see that Naruto and Sasuke woke up.

Itachi glanced back at Mikoto and held this something in his eyes but soon he just turned his attention onto Sasuke and Naruto.

"Um.. I also made you boys some sandwiches if you all got hungry…"

Itachi disappeared in the kitchen with his mama's carrot cake.

Mikoto still looking like if she was still holding the plate, relaxed her arms in a normal position and giggled nervously and too disappeared somewhere upstairs.

"Lets get out of here." Itachi said with a picnic basket.

"OKAAY!! Where are we going?" Naruto grinned, stretching.

Sasuke growled at the voice level of Naruto and smacked him.

When Sasuke and Naruto woke up they all just wasn't surprised, they all just said their hellos like everything was fine, until they found how close they were, Naruto landed in Itachi's lap, while Sasuke hid behind the couch.

"I know!" Sasuke clapped.

Itachi smiled at his little brother. "Oh do you?Where?"

Sasuke nodded and pointed.

"Aah…So you guessed correct Sasuke."

Naruto looked at them like they were crazy.

"Uh huh…YEAH…where is that?"

Itachi giggled like his Mikoto but in a different way. "You'll see my little sunshine."

Naruto sweatdropped.

Sasuke with widened eyes looked at Itachi. "ITACCHI!"

"Waah,Sasu-chan?"

"STOP CALLING HIM MYY LITTLE SUNSHINE!! HES NOT A LITTLE SUNSHINE AND HES NOT YOURS!! HES MMYYY FRIEND! I FOUND HIM FIRST!"

"Hehehe.Whatever you say Sasu-chan." Itachi flicked Sasuke's forehead.

"OWWIe!" Sasuke held his head and growled.

Naruto giggled with his mouth covered but ran to Itachi.

Sasuke held something different in the pit of his stomach when he saw Naruto and Aniki laughing together. But just shrugged it off and ran up to them.

Itachi brought them out of the Uchiha compound faster then it was coming to it, and went throught the vast forests that was used as ninja training ground. They passed by some ninjas sparring and some ninjas…doing stuff…but Itachi made sure to cover the kiddies eyes.

Finally when they reached their destination, Naruto and Sasuke were exhausted. It was enough to keep up with Itachi coming out of the Uchiha compound all on their own little legs!! XD

But when Naruto saw the place, Naruto dropped his mouth in awe.

"Its beautiful!"

A waterfall was glistening against the sun. The droplets hit a steamy hot spring. Not to far away from that was a river where Itachi was setting their picnic nearby. Everything was so green, and extraordinary nature seemed so appreciated at this moment.

"I agree with you, Aniki and I found this place when we were playing tag." Sasuke said,sitting down next to Itachi taking the deli sandwich Itachi was handing to him.

"Here Naruto, lets eat!" Itachi threw him a wrapped deli sandwhich.

Naruto caught it naturally.

Sasuke stopped chewing staring at Naruto. 'Such…finesse he has!!'

Sasuke blushed when Naruto returned his gaze.

They all were eating, talking about random stuff like the rainbow fishes that were staring at the trees…or the "wrestling" ninja they saw.

"I was wondering, why are you suddenly in Iruka-sensei's class now?" Sasuke asked, lying down in the grass.

Naruto set his eyes to the ground.

Itachi sensed something was wrong and sent a look at Sasuke.

Sasuke gulped, and was ready to apologize.

"OH!" Naruto looked at Sasuke's and Itachi's tense figures. "Im sorry, its kinda dumb really…the thing is,is that I really do not know why…"

"Oh…" Sasuke said… glad that Naruto didn't cry or anything cuz he was really scared what would Itachi do if he did!!!

"DON'T GIVE ME AN OH!!! RAAAAAAAAAWR!!!" Naruto wildly attacke Sasuke rolling him around with him on the ground, biting his cheek hard.

Itachi sweatdropped. "Hhehehe…ano..Naruto.."

Sasuke yelped and chibi tears formed. "Bwib..bwib..bwib.."

Naruto licked his tears away.

Sasuke laughed. "Hahahaha that tickled!!"

Itachi was surprised by Naruto, he thought that Naruto didn't like Sasuke that much for some reason.

"THAT WAS FOR CALLING KIBA URINE BOY!!" Naruto huffed. "BUT I JUST DIDN'T WANT YOU TO CRY!" Naruto kicked Sasuke playfully on his stomach softly.

Sasuke played along with it and flinged himself back howling in fake misery. "OWWWWIEE."

Naruto attacked him in the air and both of them crashed down.

Itachi looked longfully at both of them. 'I feel soo left out!'

"THAT'S IT! CMERE!" Itachi breathed huskily

You could feel the vibration in his chest and the aura of evil surrounding him.

Sasuke and Naruto immediately stopped what they were doing and looked at Itachi fearfully.

"Waaa?!!" They said in unison.

Itachi zommed at them,grabbing each of them by their waists so that they were held with their own arm of Itachi's being held roughly as they were going along with such speed they were flopping around like fishes.

They were then dropped in the shallow river. Itachi was standing at the edge of the river cackling soo Itachi like…it was almost addicting to hear.

"EEEEEEYAA I feel something weird!!" Naruto shivered, clinging onto Sasuke.

Itachi coughed blushing.

Somehow when both were thrown in the water, Naruto was trying to find some ground by grabbing things… the thing he grabbed was Sasuke's shorts..and when they fell…it pulled down…and now that they are so close together…

Itachi started to go in fits of laughter on the floor, he laughed so hard rolling, he accidently dropped into the river too him sinking to the bottom.

"AAAAAAAAAAaK!" Naruto screamed like a little girl. He tried to desperately get away.

Itachi came back up, with his eyes leveled, making him look creepy, having Naruto scared shitless, he tried even harder to get away from the Uchiha's.

They all dried themselves off with the humongous blanket together (at the same time 3)

But the Uchiha;s let Naruto have the blanket because he was shivering from disturbed feelings.. of yeah,you know..their wee wees…

"Gaaah! Im in them, I see them,now it touches me?!!!! IM CURSED!!!" Naruto pulls the blanket over him so that he looked like a shivering baby chibi.

Sasuke tensed at Naruto's words…and his heartbeat sped up. 'Please don't tell Aniki.Please don't tell Aniki'

Itachi was snickering like hell but then thought about Naruto said and asked dumbfoundedly, " Went in one? Huh? When did you do that?"

So.. Naruto told Itachi what happened…at school..much to Sasuke's horror.

"Hmmm LETS PLAY TAG!" Naruto exclaimed,not really getting the idea that it would hurt somebody if he told about the wee wee story.

"TAG YOUR IT ITACHI!"

"HEHEHE, OKAY! IM GUNNA GET YOU!"

To Sasuke,to the point on it felt like his Aniki wasn't talking to him anymore...and his whole day was taken over by emptiness…

"Ngggh!!"

"What is it Little sunshine?"

"I gotta goo peeee!!"

"Okay,go over there"

"Nn..K.."

Naruto runs over to a not to far away bush and yeaah,leaving Itachi and Sasuke alone.

Sasuke sat still in the grass not really knowing if he should feel ashamed,or feel like he did something wrong…he was confused.But he didn't want his Aniki to be mad at him, or not talk to him anymore…

Sasuke picked a dandelion, and stood an blew,wishing that Aniki hopefully would still love him.

Sasuke gasped when he felt hot breath on his neck.

"Aniki?"

Itachi rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his stomach rocking slowly side to side. "Im not mad Sasuke…its probably my fault I didn't put away my books…my orange ones.."

Sasuke blushed when he continued to feel the tickly feeling on his neck and ears.

"IIIMMM BAAACCCK!" Naruto yipped.

Itachi immediately released Sasuke when he heard Naruto like Sasuke burnt him.

For some reason, Sasuke felt hurt…

"Yeah Naruto!! Your such a big boy!" Itachi clapped.

"Hmph. You don't need to tell me that!! I know it already!!" Naruto huffed.

Sasuke growled to himself. 'Im a big boy too.'

"Well Well Well look what fate has brought us here."

* * *

Okay im done with this chapter,and already starting on the 4th!! Hehehe… Well I hope you review and help me out with the pairings and also if you want add a scene for the story about your fav couple!! XD kkz? Thanks! 


	4. Chapter 4

SasuNaru 7

ItaNaru 5

KibaNaru 4

EveryhotguyXNaruto . 1

SASUNARUKIBA 1

ItaSasu -1 lol

NejiNaru?

SasuNeji?

ItaNeji?

Um i thank all the people that reviewed the last chapter, I really appreciate it. I was kind of dissapointed on how many people reviewed but i got over it real easy :D i was just so happy to have any reviews at all. So i thank you very kind ppplz that take the time to review my work -.-' sigh... someday i will be great.

* * *

His glossy eyes squinted delicatley on his small face. The young boy clip clapped gracefully,but with so much power in each step it was intimidating. 

This boy radiated so much presence he could make people bow at his feet for no apparent reason at all. He was just...so powerful.

And this boy was only 7!

7!! but even though, no one could make Itachi Uchiha bow down to this girly boy.

He looked so much like a girl. His waist long hair blew softly around him,framing his aura. It was beautiful watching...but its kinda rude to stare.

"Today, fate has brought you I, Neji Hyuuga."

"Eh?!!" Sasuke jsut gawked with his arms crossed,he stalked up to the Hyuuga and poked his chest.

Neji took a step back from the little attack of his, and grimaced.

"What Uchiha? I dont want to play with you! Ew,you touched me! Now i have cooties." Neji whined, trying to clean himself from this cooties.

Itachi sweatdropped. 'Ha. i was never like this when i was younger... oh the classic cootie. There was never a cure for it...' Itachi smirked.

"Oh so Neji if you didnt want to play with Sasuke then why are you here?" Itachi said, his smirk never leaving his lips.

Neji fell to his knees clasping his arms,shaking. "HOW CAN I THINK OF WHO TO PLAY WITH IF I HAVE COOTIES!!! THIS IS... THIS ISS... PERPOSTEROUS?" (Neji really doesnt know what perpesterous means but hes just using it becuz hes just cool like that)

Itachi snickered and looked at Sasuke's insulted face.

"Hey! Im not infected or anything!" Sasuke puffed.

Naruto was watching all of this,but he wasnt really watching. What he was doing was comfortably standing there with one thing on his mind. RAMEN. Naruto squeeled.

Itachi looked at Naruto and smiled. He saw how Naruto's face lighted up and wondered why it did. But whatever the reason, he hoped that maybe he was thinking about..a certain person with an I and a T and a A and a C and H and another I ?

Pfft,what was he thinking? Naruto's a little boy...he probably doesnt know what semen is for.

Itachi clicked out of his train of thought and saw Neji whining and whining about Sasuke being a mean germ that destiny put on this earth to bug him...

"YOUR THE ONE THAT CAME HERE!" Sasuke reasoned, yelling.

Neji was still know cradling himself covering his ears, repeating " No...no.noo. Get awayyy Sasu-germ!"

Naruto too probably jumped into reality because he walked closer to the 2 boys and sat next to Sasuke who was purposley poking Neji making the poor girly boy cry.

"Sasuke! Stop being a bully!" Naruto reached for Sasuke's hands and put it in his lap.

Sasuke blushed. "Now there mine!" Naruto grinned.

Neji peeked out from behind his arms and wiped his tears away. "What savior you are that fate has had me meet. Who are you oh savior of mine?" Neji gave a grateful look at Naruto's direction.

Naruto looked down and smiled.. "Im..Naruto.."

He stood up and brushed himself off. And plopped next to Naruto and replace Sasuke's hands with his and held tight onto Naruto.

Naruto tilted his head to the side at Neji.

"You know, your really cute,Naruto."

Naruto blushed spread across his cheeks. Neji just smiled. "I mean that."Neji squeezed Naruto's hands with his own.

Sasuke saw that, and his eye twitched. 'That...that smooth talker!!!'

Naruto's eyes darted everywhere but at Neji. Itachi just started to snicker madly. Sasuke's face was heating up from anger.

Neji smiled a very big smile at Sasuke.

(taken from skip beat) 'The darker your heart is,the bigger your smile is.' Sasuke thought.

Itachi was ROLLING ON THE FLOOR dying from uncontrollable laughter.

"Aniki! this devil is the last thing that is funny right now!" Sasuke seethed.

"Well otouto...i..." Itachi started to laugh again.

"What!" Sasuke demanded.

Itachi buried his face in the grass his shoulders shakin,he pointed in Neji and Naruto's direction.

"You have pretty hair." Naruto praised.

"Yes,do you want to touch it?" Neji smiled.

"Okay!" So Naruto got up and started to go crazy on Neji hair petting it and petting it...

Neji diddnt mind at all,it was worth Sasuke's glaring.

But Neji felt surprised though, Naruto was like massaging his head...and it felt..soooo goooodd. 'Gaah! Naruto can touch my hair anytime!'

"Eh?!" Neji felt warm breath on his neck.

"MM." A tuft of golden hair brushed Neji's blushing cheek. "Your hair smells really good Neji-kun!"

Sasuke was beat red! "WHAT! He's already in the kun, department!!IT took me like , the whole day for him to start calling him by his name with that!"

"Now now otouto, its not the time to get jealous over this."

Sasuke gawked at Itachi.

Itachi looked shocked. "Have you smelled Neji's hair? ITS GOOD!"

Sasuke sighed in defeat. "I dont know you anymore..."

"Aww...Dont saay that!you know you love me!" Itachi whined following Sasuke to the other part of the forest.

Meanwhile,

Neji and Naruto became fast friends. They were playing frog (where u jump over the prson) by the river enjoying the waves splashing sometimes on them.

Naruto totally forgot about Sasuke and Itachi until...it hit him.

Neji went to jump over Naruto,but then Naruto stood up. Neji toppled over Naruto apoligizing over and over.

"Its okay Neji, im fine...its my fault!" Naruto reassured him.

Neji's heartbeat quickened..."Okay,Naruto.."

"Well.. Itachi and Sasuke! I need to go find them!"

"hm...Okay...Want me to go with you?" Neji said concerned of Naruto's safety.

"Yes please, i would love that!" Naruto's tension of getting lost wuickly diminshed as Neji asked that.

Neji smiled...and his stomach gave a flutter.

So...The both went out to look for Itachi and Sasuke.

"ITAAAAAAAAACHI! SAAAAAAAASUKE!" Naruto screamed.

Neji covered his ears. "YOUR SOO LOUD!! I think that they will find us in no time with that!"

"Hehehee! Yes, i hope that they will find us soon... hahha werent we supposed to find them? "

"umm.."

"Now im confused..."

"YO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Said something from behind them.

Both Naruto and Neji shrieked holding hands.

"Hiya!! Im Rock LEEE!" The weird bushy brows did this kung fu thingyu and hyaahed a few times before bowing at them.

Naruto hid behind Neji with tears in his eyes. He peeked out behind Neji and said "...h-hi?"

* * *

Well yup...hhaahaha please REVIEW and then maybe my updates would be quicker :D just so u know, my motivation comes from all you guys and gals that review - 


	5. Chapter 5

SasuNaru 8

ItaNaru 7 lmao!itachi's catching up!!

KibaNaru 4

EveryhotguyXNaruto 3

SASUNARUKIBA 1

ItaSasu -1

NejiNaru?

SasuNeji?

ItaNeji?

I noticed that whenever its my own turn to talk all im talking about is for people to frkkn review! And i apoligize if i come across as an ASS to all of u innocent pplz... i dont want to pressure u all :D so yeah just enjoy the story and smile evryone -

"I learned that when you smile it tricks your brain into thinking its happy"

* * *

"Have you seen Sakura-chan??!! I thought she would be here since I just saw Sasuke-san and Itachi-san pass by…" Rock Lee scratched his head dumbfounded. "Chaaa…Oh,Sakura-chan!! WHY DO YOU RUNAWAY FROM MEE!!!" A water fountain of tears was splashing out Lee's round eyes… 

Naruto was in a terrible shock… 'What is this person…??Scary…big…eyebrows…round…froggy eyes…and…weird bowlcut HAIR!' Naruto was shaking behind Neji. "It's a mutant ninja turtle!Neji...!!!" Naruto rubbed his crying face in Neji's shoulder like a kitty.

Neji could feel the wet tears soaking his kimono…now Neji didn't know what was worse…Naru-chan crying or a Rock Lee crying…

Neji sighed and changed his voice back to that "smooth talker" tone which Sasuke named. "Relax Naruto-chan…its just a normal boy like me,…hehehe,well not as cool as me but yeah somewhat like me…and he's just trying to look for somebody just like us…so we can bug them out of their wits… Do you understand now Naruto-chan?"

Naruto stopped the waterworks when Neji started talking.He sniffled few times and

brought a finger to his lips and smiled. His eyes caught Neji off guard.

Naruto's eyes gave a mischievous twinkle that looked to far abnormal on Naruto's cute face. "Your evil Neji-kun."

Neji's stomach plummeted and his front almost dropped too along with it but Neji soon recovered and he replied back, "Hehehe, oh well I'll take that as a compliment Naruto-chan."

Lee was rubbing his eyes so cutely while he was picking some dandelions.

Naruto for awhile just sat down a few distances away from Lee,and watched him do that for a couple of minutes. Naruto had come to acceptance of this Rock Lee creature…and at a few moments of this he found him really interesting.

Neji tapped his foot impatiently... "Well, Naruto…aren't we supposed to get going-?"

Naruto just put his hand up to Neji…

"Ugh!!!"

No one puts the hand in front of Neji!! Not even…this cute…innocent..golden…boy…

Neji just melted in the thought…hehheeh…Neji plopped on the ground too, spacing out.

Lee stopped picking dandielions until their were just a big poofy fluff in his arms.

Naruto watched Lee's every move…and Lee could feel that gaze on him.

But Lee only returned the gaze and gave a big smile to Naruto.He picked out a dandelion out of the bundle and gave 1 to Naruto, Naruto took it and smiled back.

"Thank you Lee! Hehehe!" Naruto grinned.

"What?! You just sat there so that you could get a free dandelion…?" Neji puffed.

"Oh cmon…Neji..Give this poor chibi a break.." Rock Lee smiled..handing Neji a dandelion too.

"EW! You stupid freak! I don't want this stupid DANDE-"

Tears bubbled in Naruto's eyes…"Why are being mean to Lee!!! WAAAA!!!!!!"

Lee's eyes widened at Naruto's direction… "Ano Naruto!"

Neji cursed himself at his temper and for making Naruto cry.

'Never before in this time of his life has someone ever…stood for me…' Lee smiled to himself… 'I wonder who this boy is…But whoever who chibi-chan is, ill know that he is a friend of ROCK LEEE!!'

Rock Lee did a kung fu move all of a sudden and hyaahed a few times before charging after Naruto and the girl boy Neji.

Naruto blindly fell back against a blurry form.

"Hyuck Hyuck." Naruto coughed.

"NARUTO-kun!" Itachi immediately went beside Naruto and stroked his hair..and hugged him. "Whats wrong?!"

"People are so mean…" Itachi caught on the words Naruto softly whispered in a croaked voice. Itachi let Naruto cry on him…

"Shh..Its okay Naruto,theres no mean people here…" Itachi gave a look at Sasuke. Who just shrugged and he too came to comfort the blonde.

Sasuke hugged the blonde too…

And Naruto just looked at Sasuke and a blush tinted his cheeks and he felt sleepy…but he smiled...dozing off..

"Eh yep..It is…getting late…" Itachi looked at the darkening sky.

"Sasuke go get the basket."

"K, Aniki." Sasuke ran to go get the basket.

While on their way there he bumped into the green clad ROCK LEE.

"OOF!"Sasuke fell back.

"OOF"Rock Lee fell back.

"OOF?" Neji hit Rock Lee and also fell back.

"HEY NEJI! WHAT DID YOU DO TO NARUTO!?" Sasuke yelled. "He was with you,and you didn't even take care of him!! What did you say to him? HUH?!"

Rock Lee started to sweat, and thanked whoever that he wasn't in the receiving end for the young Uchiha's fury.

Neji's face remained stoic and he tried to get up but Sasuke kicked him back down which actually hurt very much.

Neji then became angry and he pulled Sasuke's leg with him, having Sasuke topple over Neji.

"DAMMIT SASUKE ILL KILL YOU!"

Sasuke and Neji started to brawl everywhere on the ground. Each other had a hold on the others neck and they were all rolling everywhere…

This young boys fight though was FOR REAL… And Sasuke and Neji were bleeding and bruised and their clothes were ripped until Lee took them away from eachother.

Leee's strong grip took Sasuke's and Neji'shirts and pulled them away from eachother so that they were both on either side of him hanging in the air… (lets say Rock Lee is like…6 inches taller then they are…)

"YOU GUYS ARE IMPOSSIBLE! IM GOING TO HOLD YOU GUYS UP HERE UNTIL YOU TOO TALK IT OUT."

Both Sasuke and Neji gritted their teeth as they both hanged there, looking at the other with such venom in their eyes.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO NARUTO-CHAN!"

" PPFT! YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE THE RIGHT TO CALL HIM THAT AFTER YOU MAKING HIM CRY LIKE THAT! WHAT WOULDVE HAPPENED IF IT WASN'T US THAT FOUND HIM!!"

"I.." Neji was stumped there. He didn't think that…ahead…as the damn Uchiha did… He is right..there is some dangerous ninja out here that would reduce the blonde to worse tears every imaginable. But he really didn't do anything to harm NARUTO…

"What? That's right Hyuuga, ADMIT!"

Lee shook his head and slowly put them on the ground. "Sasuke…"

"What Lee?" Sasuke puffed (he didn't appreciate it one bit that Lee got in the way of him beating the pulp out of Neji)

Lee rubbed the back of his head. "Really, Neji didn't do anything to chibi-chan here. "

'Chibi-chan?' Sasuke thought. "But then what happened?"

"Yeah I was getting to that… Neji was the one that yelled at me…But I shouldve known better not to give him a dandelion when he clearly doesn't like flowers.." Lee blushed in embarssment.

"Oh." Sasuke said. "So Neji just yelled at you and not at Naruto?"

"Yes.." Lee said still blushing.

"Chibi-chan…I guess got hurt when Neji said those things to me and ran off…" Lee said..still blushing…but like a different way this time..

Neji scoffed. "See Uchiha? I didn't do anything directly at Naruto-chan! Now look at us! We are all dirty because of your mindless violence!"

"What about you Hyuuga?" Sasuke sneered. "You didn't help either."

Neji just looked the other way scoffing once more. "Whatever Sasu-germ."

Sasuke's eye twitched… and his hands came up like he was ready to pounce on Neji.

"OH NO YOU DON'T Sasuke-san!" Lee said holding him back.

"Sasuke! Wheres the frkkn basket?!" Itachi whisper/shouted. "We are going home with Little sleepy Sunshine here…" Itachi was carrying a snoozing Naruto in his arms… swaying a bit so that Naruto would stay asleep…

"Oh,hold on ill go get it Aniki!" Sasuke ran off once more to fetch the basket.

Itachi looked at Neji and Lee and raised a brow at them. "What happened here Hyuuga?" Itachi smirked looking at Neji's tattered/bloody/bruised form.

"Shut up you damn Uchiha." Neji seethed, turning away to go home.

"Tell Naruto-chan that Im sorry and that I promise I wont lose my temper around ppl he likes around ever again…"

Itachi smiled. "Are you sure you can keep that promise Neji-san? I mean Naruto is very liekable and he likes people so…what can you do?"

"Erghh…your right…Well just tell him im sorry..for making him cry…" Neji breathed out blushing…embarrassed.

Itachi raised a brow, and said "Okay,I will."

"Well im going to go home now…" Neji walked away from the group,but when Itachi and Lee looked back he was gone from their sight.

"Yeah im going to go now too..The Sakura hunt is OVER today since she isn't here!" Lee grinned.

Itachi sweatdropped. "No she is here..." He pointed right behind Sasuke.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH GET AWAY FROM ME YOU SCARRRY GIRRRRRRRRL!" Sasuke was running like the wind with the picnic basket in his hand.

He was a sight to see.

Naruto giggled a little in his sleep.Itachi looked at Naruto and thought he woke up but then smiled when he turned his head over and started to deeply breathe again.

"SAAAAAAAKURAAA CHAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Lee's eyes lit up.

"OMGZ! Get awaaaay!" Sakura rawred.

Lee ran after Sakura...making her go the other direction...while she was running away she said...

"I'll get you SASUKE!And ill frkkn kick thatstupid "Little Sunshine" out of your life too that u have been hanging around with! You dont need a stupid boy like him!!YOOOUUU NEEEDD MEEE" Sakura shouted out.

"AAWW SAKURA CHAAN IM THE ONE THAT NEEEDS YOUUUUUU!" Leee cried out.

Itachi held Naruto even more tightly when Sakura made her threat to his Little Sunshine. He glared at her hard making her run even faster.

Sasuke sighed. "Damn fangirls."

"Sasuke! No cursing!" Itachi smiled.

Sasuke laughed. "Whatever Aniki."

"Chaa...Your growing up soo fast..." Itachi rubbed the back of Sasuke's head.

"Hey! Hold Naruto!" Sasuke warned. "You might drop him!"

Itachi's smile widened and his eyes softened.

"I love you Sasuke."

"I love you too Aniki." Sasuke blushed.

**AT THE UCHIHA's HOUSE**

Itachi set Naruto on his bed and tucked him in and kissed him on the cheek. He took Sasuke and put him next to Naruto an tucked him in too.

Sasuke sleepily said "gnight Aniki" and Itachi smiled and was going to kiss Sasuke on the cheek too...but Sasuke moved and theyre lips touched.

Itachi gasped and looked at Sasuke's sleeping form. He didnt mean to do that right?

Eh..Itachi shook the thought off and layed down next to Sasuke and turned off the light on a remote.

Itachi yawned and then the 3 boys were all fast asleep.

Mikoto came in and peeked through the door and sighed.

'My boys...growing up...'

* * *

YUP** REVIEW** :D 


	6. Chapter 6

holy crap,the uchiha's are at a tie!!!

SasuNaru 9 

ItaNaru 9

KibaNaru 5 i was surprised i got a vote for kiba n naru!

EveryhotguyXNaruto 3 ppl are liking this thing now :D

ITASASUNARU (good idea btw) 1

SASUNARUKIBA 1

ItaSasu -1

NejiNaru?

SasuNeji?

ItaNeji?

LeeSaku?

LeeNaru?

Omg this must has to be the hardest chapter i wrote for Blame it on the whiskers because i had no clue what the hell to write! So i thought for awhile and i finally figured out a strategy to get through this temporary writers block...just do what i always did! Write anything that came in my head :D

it works like a charm!

eh..maybe this is why im so average...i dont brainstorm at all...

* * *

A/N:Basically... this( ' ) are holding together thoughts of ppl...hope u will understand which thought belongs to who...

* * *

Mikoto returned to her bedroom but couldnt sleep. She lay there on her bed... In the back of her mind she had thought of that golden boy sleeping in her son's Itachi's and Sasuke's room. 

That boy...mysterious to her...she felt like she knew him from somewhere. Little did she know, Mikoto did fall asleep...and the familiar comfort the child brought in her dreams made her smile.

But then Mikoto remembered something.

A DEEP PEIRCE HIT HER that triggered something in her mind

..Her tresses of long black hair flung when she suddenly lurched up. Her beautiful face was pale and her purple eyes were wide, her mouth a gape.

GASP

'What was that?!' She felt her heart beating faster and her arms swell up in anticipation.She could feel the andreline running through her veins,through out her body. She fell back down trying to calm down her breathing. She lifted her pillow and layed it on her head to cover the sight she just had seen.

'That poor boy!' She felt her throat choke up and her eyes sting with tears. She closed her eyes shut digging her body deep into the matress. 'I want to help you...but im sorry i ...im...'

_There was so much terror screaming out of this childs soul...His innocent ocean eyes showed devastation and the look of **pure** hurt. _

_His loud cries for help touched her heart and now Mikoto was a poor slave into helping...But never ever could she find him..._

_The torture...those malicious people inflicted on the young defenseless being! _

_The tears streaked upon that tan skin running down those...3 whiskers..._

_Mikoto wondered where it came from...But its rude to stare..._

_The golden haired boy covered his cheeks in attempt to hide...it seemed like the child despised his appearance..._

_the water on the floor rippled reflecting the boys face. _

_the hues of blue...stared at itself _

'You are that boy..' Mikoto hugged a pillow tight because there was no one else there to want to be held. Mikoto fell into a peaceful slumber at last in satisfasction of figuring it out.

RIIIING 5 minutes later the clock rung. Mikoto sighed and turned it off. 'So much for that..'

Mikoto took a quick shower and dressed in her usual dark purple dress and her additional white plain apron.

It was a start of another day...

Mikoto did her usual duties as the stay at home mom.

In the morning she would wake up really early to do drink her tea,then start cleaning the house...when it gets lighter outside she would work on the backyard gardens and then come inside to make bentos for her sons then breakfast.

Itachi and Sasuke would then go to the Academy and she would then be all alone...For the next couple of hours she would then sit there at her tea table...isolated from the world.Sometimes though...

Fagaku,her husband would come home...but it would be the same...he would be there but it would still feel like if no one was there.Their marriage...seemed like a sick DREAM now. It was non existent...SO WAS THERE FAMILY.

'I just dont understand...' She would think for hours in her daydreams at her tea table by herself...distracting herself in her thoughts of those once happy times.

Sometimes lies or fantasies...that would stimulate her and keep that smile from slipping off her delicate face.

Then when her kids got home she would ask how it was and what did they do or what they would want for dinner...

But her kids didnt need her all that much...anyway so they just ignored her...and left her alone to wallow in much hurt.

But in those times she would think of a companion...that wouldnt make her feel so stupid and worthless like she already felt now.

Mikoto tried to think of reasons why that was wrong...but...she couldnt find...anything...

All she really could find was herself with her tears...

Well now it was time to start off again and now the family was running low on food. So Mrs.Uchiha went downstairs and took her coat and went out.

'Eh...Today Fagaku wont be coming home until...noon...'

The market was a place full of ALL talk.You couldnt really believe everything there. Outrageous things were said that could either make you laugh or make you mad. But all in all...it could be true.

Mikoto walked through the other elderly people shopping...She passed by many vegetables and fruits that all smelled so fresh and good in the morning.

Mikoto liked to shop in the morning because of that.Mikoto got her things bundled in her bags but stopped when she overheard something about a boy with 3 whiskers marks on each cheek...

'Itachi's and Sasuke's little friend!'

Even though Mikoto looked like she was about ready to be on her way with her 5 full bags...everybody knew that she was REALLY rich so people just glared at her in envy as they watched her look at the ppls merchandise when she she was really trying to eavesdrop on the store manager.

"Did you see that brat all walking around with the Fagaku's kids like he was somebody!"

Mikoto couldve scoffed but she didnt want to let them know she was listening...so she played with their apples putting it from smallest to largest while she listend... (she is one hell of an EXPERT at multi tasking...in this kind of stuff :D)

"Yeah! We should teach that Kyuubi brat his place!"

"Hehehe.No wonder the Hokage didn't let him out of his sight for the last 5 yrs!"

"HAHAHA!Yeah, that kid so full of shit.Smiling all the damn time. IF i was the hokage i would have ordered the ANBU to kill that son of a bitch long ago. Who the hell thought that demon would do us good in the village?"

The 2 men who laughing and laughing. Mikoto tried hard not to break the apple she was holding.

'A demon?! Oh these men are just jealous of this childs happiness! What assholes!'

The men suddenly stopped laughing.

"Do you feel that?" The manager said.

"Yeah...what is that?" The co worker said.

"Its like...a deadly aura is surrounding us..."

"Oh shit, look!"

The co worker and the manager both looked at Mikoto with wide eyes.

"M-Mrs.Uchih-ha..." The co worker backed away fearfully until the manager took his sleeve and pulled him back.

He gave Mrs.Uchiha a salesman smile and said like he wasnt talking trash about a kid awhile ago... "So Mrs.Uchiha...what would a fine lady like yourself need today?" But Mikoto could see through that. The manager was sweating and more fearful inside just like his coward of a co worker.

Mikoto grew even more angry but she concealed it in the infamous Uchiha smirk. 'I wont let them find out ive been eavesdropping!' Mikoto seethed.

Her pink lips quirked and her eyes burned deep."Theres a lot of things i need..."

The 2 men who drawed in by her expression...and no longer felt fear but longing lust.

They had silly blushes and grins plastered on their face as they watched Mikoto saunter away with her groceries.

Heavy breathe misted her ear."Mikoto."

Mikoto felt her cheeks grow warm and her heart quicken."Fagaku?!!" She turned around and it was her husband...

His whole body told her that he was angry.

Mikoto's eyes widened in fear. "I- I thought you wouldnt be back until..."

"Yeah i bet you did. So you could go out with those men you were flirting with huh?!!" He seethed.

Mikoto then remembered those awful men.she then uncharacterastically fumed with rage.

Fagaku's anger slowly slipt out of him because he was too shocked to hear his wife's protest.

"YOU THINK I WOULD WANT TO LOWER MYSELF TO THOSE DIRTBAGS?!!" Mikoto was furious she handed Fagaku the bags.

Mikoto stomped all the way home with her husband trailing behind her, looking at her like she was a ghost.

Fagaku looked at his wife and got over the shock and hid a smile behind the groceries.

'How could he think i would be some skank?! I have 2 beautiful boys and i never EVER not once showed myself as some sort of swinger! I stayed faithful to him...for ugh WHO KNOWS HOW LONG!'

For once,Mikoto did not feel like crying about herself. She was at a point where she could just beat the shit out of anybody who talked to her or looked at her the wrong way. Her patience was running really LOW.

Fagaku was following Mikoto's every move while he clumsily put away the groceries. (the kitchen isnt really Fagaku's domain...)

Mikoto grabbed the cold tea in the pot and poured it in a cup,sat down roughly,and drank the the tea in haste.

'She never acted like this...in a long time.' Fagaku smirked. 'What made her act up?'

Fagaku took a seat at the tea table next to his wife. It had been years since he had done this...too long in fact... 'Well i remember this chair...and this...feeling...' Fagaku busily thought, propping himself off here and there.

Mikoto scoffed and turned the other side so she wouldnt be facing Fagaku.

Fagaku neared in on her again, reaching his arm to touch her. "Well whats the matter Mikoto?" That concerned question did not sound right on this mans lips. Mikoto flinched away from the touch and stood up putting her tea down leaving the room.

'What the hell is that bitch's/Bastards problem!' Fagaku/Mikoto thought.

Fagaku sneered and got up after his wife he was now angry. 'No one gets away from me.'

One Fagaku spotted Mikoto he slammed her into a wall holding her wrists to the side of her head. He towered over her. Mikoto again didnt have fear in her eyes but a bored expression.

"What the hell do you want from me Fagaku." Her voice held no emotion whatsoever...it almost scared Fagaku.

'Why is she acting like this? Why isnt she scared of me!'

"WHAT DO I WANT FROM YOU?! You dont provide me anything!" He shouted.

"Then why are you doing this." She said again in monotone.

"I..." Fagaku put her her arms down.

And he just stood there with his wife looking through him. Something inside of him felt like he was losing something...

"You dont let me speak my mind. You dont want to hear my suggestions.Its your way. You should be happy." Mikoto said her eyes were blank.

"This time i finally figured this out..." Mikoto whispered... "You dont really need me...no one really needs me.Not even the kids need me.You... dont even know me...and i dont even know you...No..Not anymore...And im not going to cry about it..." Mikoto balled her hands into fists really tight...it shook.

'I didnt know she was suffering this much...' Fagaku felt a pressure of guilt attack his cold heart.

Fagaku was surprised...when she put it that way she was...so bluntly..correct. But...he knew he was all doing this all on purpose. He wasnt that self absorbed.He wanted his wife broken so that he could keep her...forever.

So Fagaku smirked and towered over her caressing her soft cheek. Mikoto closed her eyes and could almost feel the adoration from his touch. She quickly opened her eyes. 'I must be imagining things...he doesnt...love-'

Mikoto was bounced off her thoughts as she then felt a slap at her cheek. "Look at me." Fagaku commanded.

Mikoto whimpered and obeyed. She met eyes with cold ones that was looking for trouble but in the sea of that she thought she saw a soft twinkle back through those black depths.

He ran a gentle hand through her hair and cradled her hips against him, snaking his arm around her waist. Mikoto felt a rush go through her. Her heart beat quickened and her eyes felt alive again.

'Why..is he doing this...?'

Fagaku rocked her back and forth as if they were dancing...he lay his head on the crane of her shoulder and whispered. "Stupid Bitch."

Mikoto gasped. Fagaku pressed their lips together.

Mikoto closed her eyes...and was surprised that she felt happiness...because she could feel something that comforted her through that one piece of contact.

Fagaku took her chin and tilted it up. Mikoto's eyes fluttered back open and what she saw excited her and made her wonder. "Your MY stupid bitch and i dont want any other man taking you away from me. Your mine and mine alone." Mikoto smiled her heart felt heavy and soo ready to cry...but because she was happy this time.

Fagaku kissed her again and Mikoto lost herself. He held her close as if she would get away from him. Hahaha.Fagaku's such a good kisser.

"Do you want to know why i left the mission early?" Fagaku whispered in her ear.

Mikoto was out of breathe and all she could do was nod happily and say softly "Why?"

"I wanted to see you."

"Fagaku!"

Mikoto then started to cry happily in her husbands arms.

He didnt let her go.

**UPSTAIRS IN ITACHI's AND SASUKE's ROOM**

**During the whole morning Sasuke and Itachi confided in little chibi Naruto about what their Father's like and what he did to them.**

"Eh! Aniki, Fathers here!" Sasuke worriedly said. "What should we do?"

"Lets go out the window." Naruto cheekily said.

"Little Sunshine your so smart." Itachi smiled rubbing Naruto's head.

Sasuke looked at them and puffed... "Eh heh. Well lets get moving."

Naruto looked at Sasuke and evilly grinned he jumped out the window and slid down the pipe.

"Sasuke's aaaaaaaaaa smarrt aaaaaasssssssss!!! HAHAHA"

Itachi looked at Sasuke and cracked up laughing all over the floor.

Sasuke kicked Itachi in the balls and went after Naruto.

"FUCK!" Itachi screeched softly so that the ppl downstairs wont come up he wobbled to the window and slid down the big pipe too...holdin his jewels with extra care as he did so.

* * *

OMG! HAHAHAA i didnt know i would be dedicating this chapter to Mikoto. I thought i would hate her...but i actually think she is pretty... well yeah..lucky :D

**REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

Itachi is in the lead!

ItaNaru 16

**ItaNaru lovers!!! can u tell me why u like this couple???**

SasuNaru 11 where have the sasunaru lovers gone?

**SasuNaru lvers why do u like them together??**

**Yeah and so on.**

KibaNaru 5 

EveryhotguyXNaruto 6 i think this has hope!

ITASASUNARU 3

SASUNARUKIBA 1

**People who readnreview dish story,tell me why u like ur chosen couple...and if i think the reason is good enough, i will ADD 5 more points/votes into count :DDD **

**ONLY ONE couple can WIN!!!**

* * *

**im sorry for the long writer's block...lolz.but just to let u know the voting is still going on! i will count each couple u want in each review u make.**

**

* * *

**

The swing set creaked a sweet sound, laughter was emitted in the air, and the bark smelled fresh...but really...on the otherside of reality Kids were getting sand in theyre shoes and were getting wacked with the swings while they walked passed.

But the adults didnt really care. They were just sitting on theyre benches enjoying theyre partners company...a little to much...but that was just the way it was.

The Park was somewhere you could just let anything happen...well..i guess some things no but...the atmosphere was just so comfortable you could just feel right at home.

"Sasu-chan!! push me on the swing pleaaassee!"

Sasuke was about to argue about the his nickname Sasu-chan,but then suddenly

Naruto held Sasuke's hand and dragged him to the swingset.

"Naruto!" Sasuke gasped. Naruto looked back at Sasuke and giggled. The little raven blushed.

The older Uchiha walked around to sit on top of the monkey bars watching his little brother and sunshine ...just in case someone tries something. Little did he know that someonelse was watching the 2 chibis too.

"Hahahaa! Higher!!Higherr!!!"

Sasuke smiled. "Okay Naruto."

"Yaaayyy Sasu-chan!"

When Naruto swung back at Sasuke,the little raven could smell the sweet aroma of the golden blondes hair...Sasuke got closer and closer to him til his nose touched the soft tufts.

Sasuke blushed as he pushed Naruto higher. 'Hopefully no one saw that...'

Itachi raised a brow when he saw Sasuke dive into the blondes hair. 'What the? ...Thats the first time i ever seen outoto do _that_...before...someone must be obsessed..." The 11 yr old Uchiha smirked.

"Ey.Itachi-kun."

Itachi turned around abruptly feeling like he was caught wandering in his thoughts. Itachi's eyes widened and he felt his grip on the bars loosen.

--whoops! Itachi was hanging upside down,with his legs keeping him up. His shirt drooped to the bottom covering his face,showing his creamy flawless skin.

At this moment rabid fangirls jumped out of bushes and trees and whatever u can hide behind at a park.

"OMGGGG ITACCHIIIII! WEE LOOOVE YOUUU!"

"MM u have beautiful skin!!"

"LET ME TOUCH YOU!!"

"MAARRY ME!!"

"AAAAAA can i have ur baby?! (a fangirl shoves her) pictures?!!!"

Piles and piles of fangirls came rushing to the spot...

You could barely see anything because you would either be trampled on by the herd or be blinded by theyre cameras...

Not only did the Itachi fangirls come,but the SASUKE ones.

"SASSSSSSSSSSUKKKEEEE-kun!!!"

"look at me!!!look at me!!"

"EWW im a better blonde then that boy!"

Even another said "Smell MY hair Sasuke-kun!!"

"SAsuke-kun!! Push me on the swings!!"

"sSasuke-kun!!!"

Sakura and Ino had theyre cameras out flashing it at the poor Sasuke. "Get out of the way pipsqueak" Sasuke fangirls said yanking Naruto away from "theyre Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw Naruto drowning in the quicksand of fangirls. "NARRRUTOO!" he screamed.

"Oof."Naruto heard a ow.. Naruto's heart quickened in worry. "Oh..im sorry!" Naruto turned around it was Shikamaru.

"Shika-kun!" Naruto smiled, he clapped his hands together and bowed. "Im sorry!"

Shika sweatdropped at the formality of the apology and his new nickname "Shika". "Um..??" Shikamaru didnt know what to say and felt like he really didnt need to say anything anyway so he shook his head and muttered "Troublesome."

Behind him came crashing Kiba who yanked both Shikamaru and Naruto away from the growing crowds of Uchiha fangirls.

"We gotta get out of here! I heard that they saw Itachi pratically shirtless, and Shisui was there with him too!"

"Shisui?" Naruto asked.

"Ch.Uchiha's...so troublesome." Shikamaru muttered.

Choji who was waddling after them nodded in agreement."Yeah..."

Kiba pulled them over to the grass area of the park (THE PARK IS HUGE BTW) and plopped down next to a dandelion breathing heavily. His let his jacket's zipper down and out came Akamaru licking the chibi Naruto's face happily.

"Nn!Akama-maru!! Naruto giggled surprised by the welcome. The golden blonde hugged the pup happy it was there. "Hiya Akamaru!" The ecstatic pup wagged its tail at a crazy fast speed. it yipped.

Kiba rubbed the back of his head and grinned at the the blonde. "It has been whining a lot lately crying your name...since yesterday it had been sniffing everywhere...not like thats not normal...but it was getting all riled up on entering the Uchiha's property!...Im guessing thats where u were right?" Kiba's chocolate eyes were so deep...

Akamaru struggled to put away the distance Naruto put in between them (Naruto was holding him away from him) and the lovesick dog was squiggling around like a worm frantically in the blondes hands whimpering.

"Yeah, i was at Sasu-chan's house!" Naruto smiled at the memory.

Kiba's eyes were like saucers. 'What the?!!' "Sasu-chan huh?"

Naruto looked at him confused and his face brightened up like he finally understood and nodded. "Yep! Sasu-chan is cuter than Sasuke! Hehehe! Plus, i bet inside he LOVES it!"

Kiba grinned "HAHAHA!!!!! Thats sweet!"

Shikamaru was laying on his stomach on the grass resting his head in his arms he looked about asleep.

Chouji was sitting next to him munching on his chips as usual.

"Really,so you met Sasuke's brother?" Kiba said,impressed.

Naruto nodded petting Akamaru's head. Akamaru looked like it was in bliss. "Yesh. why?"

"Oh..cuz Itachi never is there to greet ppl unless he has too! I even couldnt talk to him,cuz ..." Kiba blushed and looked at Naruto who had a face that said 'go on, wat is it?!'

"Arent u er...afraid of him?" Kiba finally said.. kinda uncomfortable of what Naruto was going to say.

Naruto sat there shocked. "Itachi?? Me? being afraid of him...Hmmm..." Naruto thought... Itachi ...Itachi...

"He calls me Little Sunshine." Naruto whined.

Kiba fainted. Naruto ran at him in alarm. Akamaru barked running to his master jumping on his legs.

Naruto gently set Kiba's head on his lap and fanned him with his hand. "Kiba! ...Kiba!!!! Kibaaa!!" Naruto coaxed. Akamru was trying to help too, by jumping to leg to leg on Kiba barking. Akamaru looked like a buzzing clock hahhaa.

Naruto giggled. At the thought of Akamaru being like a clock.

"Oh.." Naruto whimpered. "Hes not waking up..."

Naruto readjusted Kiba's head on his lap and looked at Kiba. He has animalistic eyes...hehehe i just noticed that... and a firm jaw... wow.and pretty hair... Naruto started to pet Kiba's hair...it was like a dogs!! It was so soft, and silky...and wild...!!!

Unbelievable,Naruto thought rapidly petting Kiba's hair.

Akamaru tilted his head at the sight his ear going up.

Shikamaru was watching all this in amusement,he chuckled.

"HEY YOU! BLONDIE!" Sakura seethed.

Shikamaru immediately stopped his chuckling and turned his head to look at the foolish girl to disturb the mood.

A crowd of other sasuke/itachi fangirls had the evil eye on naruto.

naruto gulped. kiba was mumbling in his unconcious state.like something to do with.. "run..."

And Naruto did just that..he picked up kiba bridal style, akamaru jumping into kiba's jacket, he then shoveled shikamaru onto his back and then took the hand of choji and fled.

"DAMN YOU! SASUKE-KUN IS MINE!" Ino screamed running after them. Everything then stopped.

The evil eye was then put on her. She gulped. "Uhh. ours?" Then again the pursuit was ON.

Sakura put her fist in the air, "LETS GOOOOO!"

Naruto was running like hell, he turned to see the herd of angry 5-11 yr old girls chasing him. Choji had Naruto let go of him.Naruto raised an eyebrow at him when he saw Choji roll into a ball and started to roll away faster then he was running. "Aaah! Choji why did u leave us!" Naruto cried.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Kiba woke up and started to wail when he saw the jelous fangirls he tore himself from Naruto's grasp and started to run on his own. Akamaru jumped in Kiba's jacket. "Oh No, not Kiba and Akamaru too!"

Shikamaru was still hangin on Naruto's back he then lazily said "I think u should run faster..."

Naruto whined. "Yeh!!! Hold on!!I dont want you to leave me too!" Shikamaru was surprised when he felt the wind crash in his face. "WOAAAAAH!" All the things that Shikamaru could see was a blurred color all coming in a streak.

After a few minutes of dying from shock. He felt a rumble while the wind was still beating at his face. Abruptly Naruto came to a stop. Shikamaru felt the sudden stop to jerk his head against Naruto's. "SHIT!" shikamaru seethed.

"Choji?!!!!" Naruto gasped. Shikamaru tried to shake the dizziness in his head and saw that it was Choji who was making a mini earthquake as he rolled along the road.

Choji was rolling at full speed toward the fangirls like a bowling ball... you could hear Akamaru barking at the other side.

"Oh...the Kiba and Choji combo.." Shikamaru rested his head against Naruto's shoulder. "Oww.Your head is hard"

"Sorry, hahah i get that a lot...i didnt feel a thing." Naruto blushed embarassed.

The Fangirls saw a big fat ball rolling theyre way at a fast speed. "Omg we have to turn around!" Sakura yelled.

But then --BOOOM

Naruto looked back and saw that the fangirls were hit with a strike. They were all flying in different directions screaming NOOOOOOO i love you sasuke! or itachii save mee!!

"Thanks Shika...Kiba...Akamaru.. CHOJI!!!" Naruto shook Shikamaru off him and hugged each and everyone of them.

Shikamaru scoffed. "I didnt do anything."

Naruto nodded." I wouldnt have run faster if shika-kun reminded me too!"

"What are u talking about dobe?" Sasuke smirked.

Sakura and Ino coughed,sand was all over them. "Sakura,look theres Sasuke!" Ino sqqueeled. "LEts go!" Ino pulled Sakura with her.

Naruto had the confused puppy eyes on him. "Huh Sasu-chan?"

Sasuke had a angry mark on his forehead. "Yeah?"

The hyper blonde sticked his pink tongue at Sasuke and teased "rawr"

Naruto glomped Itachi. "YAAAYYY your all here!!"

"Nn!" Itachi gathered the little sunshine chibi in his arms and held him.

Naruto wrapped his legs around Itachi and saw another boy he thought around Itachi's age.

"Are you Shisui?"

"How did you know that?" The boy asked.

"Fangirls..." Naruto pointed behind Shisui.

"Oh crap Itachi,Sasuke! We should better get going...theyre going to corner us any second now.!"

"Hehehee..." dozen of beaten torn up fangirls (from choji's attak) were beginning to multiply surrounding the 4...with no mercy...

Shisui gulped..."Uh.."

The mussed up fangirls licked theyre lips...and looked ready to pounce.

Sasuke,Shisui and Itachi and Naruto in his arms backed away... slowly...as the crowd grew bigger...

Suddenly a tall man with silver hair that had most of his face covered within a mask except one eye,with a book in his hand reading it calmy appeared in front of the 4 in a jounin uniform.

"Kakashi!!"Shisui called out.

Kakashi turned his head to the 4 boys and his one eye closed in a upturn u. u could tell that he was smiling behind his mask. "Hai, its me." He did a peace sign.

POOFF

The 4 boys were then apparated at the empty park in the grass area. Naruto jumped outta Itachi's hold to stare at theyre savior.

the little sunshine chibi walked over to the jounin in amazement stopping in front of him to gaze at him in awe.

"Thank you...!" the chibi Naruto bowed.

Kakashi felt like he could blush. Its not everyday you have a 6 yr old cutie tell thanks to you. The snobby Uchiha's never said thanks whenever he helped them out before... Kakashi rubbed the back of his head in embarassment.. "Uh..No need to do that little chibi.."

"Eh?" Naruto went back up and titled his head. "Thats the 2nd person who called me chibi!" Naruto pouted.

"Heheheh chibi is waay to cute for aan ugly boy like you!" Sakura said.

"Hehehe yeah, you have weird whiskers!" Ino chided.

"Hahaha thats probably like a birth defect!" Sakura giggled.

Sasuke looked like he had been set on stone. Ino and Sakura were hanging off of him like monkeys cackling in theyre victory at getting "theyre sasuke-kun."

'Now that i think of it, chibi is much more better than "icky boy"' Naruto thought sadly.. he touched his cheeks to hide his whiskers... 'yeh...'

Itachi narrowed his eyes at the 2 girls. "Get. Off. My. Little.Brother. NOW."

The atmoshpere became intense and all eyes were at the 2 pitiful fangirls.

Time stopped for them as Itachi Uchiha's glare hit them like a ton of bricks all over. Theyre hearts felt like they were running a marathon...

They slowly disengaged theyre hold onto Sasuke. Theyre faces looked like they were put into a brink of death.

Sasuke brushed himself off and also glared at Sakura and Ino.

"Apoligize to Naruto!" Sasuke growled.

"But...but Sasuke-kun!" Sakura pleaded.

"Tell him your sorry!" Sasuke started again in a menacing voice that sent chills of fear in the girls spine.

Naruto was also shaking too...Sasuke and Itachi...were being so...scary...

Shisui stood there emotionlessly looking at Itachi.

Ino held onto Sakura for support. Her knees were starting to get weak and her eyes were ready to pour. Sakura held onto Ino too. They both looked in the direction of Naruto with fearful eyes.

"We...We're sorry..."

"NOW LEAVE!" Itachi commanded.

The girls ran out crying.

"Whoo wee. Glad that was over." Kakashi dully said flipping a page to his book. "Oh whoops i gotta go..Bye kids.. bye chibi." POOF KAkashi was gone.

Naruto didnt know what to think about Itachi and Sasuke right now.. 'They are so...cool? But so..scary...Is this why ppl dont mess with them?' Naruto felt safe when that scene was all over.

They defended Naruto... Naruto smiled..

"YAAAY!" Naruto crashed into Sasuke who was still glaring off into the direction of the fangirls... He was thrown back off a little but then Sasuke's expression changed into a small smile too.

Naruto was glomping Sasuke like crazy. "THAT WAS SO COOL SASU-CHAN!!"

Naruto was on top of Sasuke hugging him to death on the floor rolling him around with him in the hug.

"Yeah.?" Sasuke blushed. 'Hehehe cute,Naruto...'

Naruto stopped rolling him and was on top of Sasuke nodding.

Itachi held his head blushing. 'They look so hahhaa erotic!' hahahaha!' Itachi doubled over and started lauhging for realz.

Shisui sweatdropped.' I never seen Itachi laugh like this even if he was with me! I bet it all has to do with that blonde...' Shisui looked at Naruto in that position on top of Sasuke and blushed.

Shisui cracked a smile. 'Hmm...watta boy...'

The Park was a place where you could just get comfortable in.The soft breeze of the wind blowing past you and the smell of fresh grass...

Itachi intorduced his best friend Shisui to Naruto properly, and it seemed that they both got along just fine. Sasuke and Naruto started to play frog while Itachi and Shisui were just chillin on the grass talking. Naruto then wanted them to play tag and so they did that... before the knew it it was getting late.

The sun was setting,the sky was pink...

"Hm..." Itachi said. "Ey outoto! Naru-chan!"

Sasuke and Naruto was playing in the sand box together not to far away from Itachi and Shisui. Naruto heard ITachi's call first and smiled at Sasuke. "Lets go, Sasu-chan!!"

Sasuke smiled and took Naruto hand as they ran to Itachi and Shisui.

"Its getting late." Shisui stated.

"Yeah." Itachi nodded.

"I had fun." Sasuke smiled at his aniki. Itachi rubbed Sasuke's head smiling. "Aw..it was fun today wasnt it?"

"Hai!" Naruto grinned.

"We should get going now, today we have this family dinner thing..." Shisui sweatdropped ,not rlly remembering wat this occassion was for.

"Ugh...its that time again?" Sasuke whined.

"Shit..I forgot...eh..i guess its another time to face father again.." Itachi said.

Naruto was watching the Uchiha's bicker. 'Family thing huh? It must be nice to have one...' Naruto smiled sadly.

"Well, i have to go too!.uh...my guardian is probably dying from worry!" Naruto grinned, trying to hide the felling of sadness when he was leaving the Uchiha's.

"Oh. okay Naru!" Shisui grinned back waving his hand as he saw the lil sunshine leave.

Sasuke hollered. "SEE YOU AT SCHOOL TOMOROW!!"

Naruto hollered back "YEAH SEE YOU!!"

Itachi smiled. "Well...lets go..."

Sasuke smiled sadly back at Itachi. "I wanna be with Naruto!"

"Sasuke, you'll see him tommorow, dont worry!" Shisui said.

"Hai..okay.." Sasuke grabbed Shisui's and his aniki's hands..

they all walked back to the uchiha compound.

**NARUTO **

"Kakashi reported to me that you were with the Uchiha's yes?"

"Hai...sandaime.." Naruto looked downcast. 'I dont want to associate with ppl who keep things from me! Plz let me leave already!'

The Sandaime looked at Naruto's expression and his old wrinkled face came into a sad frown. "You may leave Naruto."

**MEANWHILE!!!**

**(the kids are all walking home)**

"Heheh we did a number on those fangirls ey choji?" Akamaru yipped.

Choji munched at his chips and nodded.

Shikamaru muttered. "Fangirls are too troublesome."

"But...when we were running away Naruto was carrying me and Shikamaru at the same time...plus he was pratically draggin you Choji!" Kiba nitted his eyebrows in thought.

"He is strong.." Shikamaru stated in conclusion.

"Yeh,,,thats it.." Kiba grinned. Akamaru was jumped out of the jacket and started to sniff around..

"I wonder where he went tho after he dropped u off!" Kiba snickered..

"Yeh..dont make me remember that...i bonked my head again.." Shikamaru growled.

"HAHAHAHAHHAA!!" Kiba and Choji laughed. akamaru loooked like it was grinning at Shika.

Shikamaru had the angry mark on his forehead. "Ch. Whatever!"

* * *

YAY i finally updated! PLEASE review! thanks for the reviews in the last chapter!! omg!! i was so happy!! i had to update... thanks again!! yaaay!! 


	8. HIATUS

My reviewers! and all the peoples that read my story. I give you my deepest apoligies. I would understand if your angry because you would expect i updated so that you can read another chapter to satisfy your needs. lol. (that sounded soo wrong. haha) But yeah.the reason why i have been on a long hiatus is because i didnt really understand my story anymore. I didnt find the point of the story and what would i write next about it...yep.stuff like that.  
And also i have been rereading my first chapter over and over. and seemed to see the naruto's character completely changed. At first he's all like laid back and take things like whatever and thats how i wanted Naruto to be in through all of my chapters...but now hes a friggin cutesy chibi and ...i like that too...but i really REALLY wanted to achieve my thought of writing about a smart naruto. er...well im not saying at this point hes NOT smart but... eh i think im just going to stop right here.

I may either rewrite this story so that Naruto's character will stay in shape or i may just continue with the shluff i have, or i even might delete this.

It really just depends...but...

what do you think?


	9. Chapter 9

ItaNaru 19

SasuNaru 19

KibaNaru 6

EveryhotguyXNaruto 8

SasuNaruKiba 3

KibaShika 1

I recounted the points so the numbers has changed. Also im not doing the 5 point bonus because it was mainly for myself to get to know what itanaru was all about. So sorry for the people who thought of participating in that.. But yeah I am going to continue with the story that I have right now because of the peoples that reviewed and said that I should continue, so im going to do just that.

i may redo this chap to make it longer. i will notify the peoples who review if i do so.

And plus, its not like chibi naruto is a bad thing ;)

* * *

"Kakashi."

"Hai?"

"Make sure no one disturbs the little one while hes going to school." The Sandaime ordered.

Kakashi ran thought of the so called little one and remembered the little chibi from yesterday. A feeling of mild satisfaction came through Kakashi's 1 (looked to be) indifferent eye. 'Hm…nice to start off my morning with the chibi.'

Kakashi bowed and exited the building off to wake up Naruto.

* * *

The door creaked open slowly as sunshine seeped into the room. The small frame of a young man who was carrying a stack of dusty text books was entering the room steadily. He plopped it on his table with a breath. His footsteps clip clopped over to the windows, pulling aside the curtains. 

In another room he made his coffee and shuffled back to his table settling himself down in his chair. He took a sip of his java and inhaled the strong hazelnut and cream mixture. The strong scent awakened his senses and a brief smile spread his face.

Iruka sensed something good was going to happen today

* * *

. 

"AAH!"

Naruto pulled the covers over himself. His little body shivered under there. Kakashi indifferently stood there. Naruto peeked out and gasped.

Naruto blushed and hesitantly crawled out and mumbled. " Oh..mr. kashi… you scared me."

"Oh? I see. Im sorry I didn't mean to. But Im here to walk you to school, chibi." Kakashi's eye smiled.

Naruto tilted his head to the side and brought his finger to his mouth..his eyes impossibly grew maybe 2 times bigger. It sparkled like how a chibi's eyes are supposed to. Kakashi just kinda got lost in them sortove when he stared a little bit to long in them.

"Eh?! Why? I went to school fine when I first went!" Naruto asked after like 83798347 seconds.

Kakashi sweatdropped at his staring and answered with another eye smile … "I don't know chibi but this is my duty to bring you to your school."

"Hmm.. Okay.. Hold on, im going to change." Naruto climbed off the bed and hopped into his slippers and went behind Kakashi where the small drawers were at. Naruto picked out a clean black shirt and orange pants.

Kakashi followed the chibi until he reached the bathroom and closed the door. After about 2 minutes Naruto came back out.

"Ready to go?" Kakashi asked politely.

Naruto eagerly nodded.

The streets were scattered with shopping moms who had grocery bags in their hands. There were even some husbands who were tagging along with them carrying some of it. The market of fresh colorful fruits and veggies looked absolutely delicious.

To add into the crowd, theyre were fishing men and sailors about carrying heavy loads of… crates on their shoulders. Frightened by their height and their don't-fuck-with-me expressions, Naruto grabbed Kakashi's hand.

Kakashi looked down to see Naruto's eyes darting about and the hold he had on him grew tighter. "Cha…Chibi…Don't be afraid. Im here." Kakashi bent down to pat Naruto's head. But Naruto quickly ran and hooked himself onto Kakashi's neck. "Ewaaah! Please carry me! I don't want to be stepped on!" Naruto cried.

Kakashi laughed. "Alright." Kakashi held Naruto securely so that the boy wouldn't fall. Naruto just snuggled into the hold.

The salespeople and the random mothers looked astonished to see the 1 eyed sharingan holder to be holding a kid…quite gently.

They whispered among themselves.

Naruto rested his head on Kakashi's shoulder he saw 2 salesman behind a selection of apples (A/N: Sound familiar?) sneer at him. Like if he was shocked Naruto quickly curled back so that he was now facing Kakashi's neck.

Kakashi was observing Naruto below and deadpanned the 2 salesmen with a red stare. The 2 men hid under the carts, ready to piss themselves. "Naruto, they are just jealous of how cute you are."

Naruto looked at Kakashi like if he was lying. He pouted. "Pshh I think its because they want to tear off my whiskers with a butcher knife one by one painfully slowly…"

Kakashi sweatdropped. "Eh!! That's…pretty graphic for a 6 year old… " Kakashi bounced Naruto.

"Hey! I m not 1! …Even though this is kind of fun!" Naruto giggled as he was being bounced.

'As I thought, kids are easily distracted…that subject was pretty dark there…and im only here to get this chibi to school. …But…I assure you Naruto. I would be there if anyone tries to hurt you…for that is…my duty.' Kakashi thought determinedly down at the giggling chibi in his arms.

Iruka unlocked the doors so that the early arrivals could come in freely. First one in came bustling .

"Woah there!"

Sasuke ran frantically up the rows of desks and sat in the top left corner hiding.

Iruka lifted a brow as he watched the young uchiha but then knew that if this uchiha was running away then the fangirls must be the ones chasing him.

"EEP!"

Right on cue a horde of fangirls were trampling over the innocent Iruka's form.

Specifically, Ino and Sakura really didn't get the hint from last time. They still insist stalking Sasuke like the regular Sasuke Fangirls but even being threatened face to face by Sasuke's older brother and himself theyre dreams are still strong in marrying Sasuke. So then they just thought that incident of being threatened happened because Sasuke was just having a bad day….

"Where did Sasuke-kun go?!!!""Search the premises!" The fangirls scattered and finally found the hidden Sasuke and quickly found seats around him. Once they did, Sasuke just sat up dejectedly and hung his head on the table. The girls were just sighing happily around him…just staring and …doing…fangirly stuff..

"Eh..Well Naruto this is my stop.. Here, I will let you down." Kakashi placed Naruto on the ground and Naruto beamed at him and hugged his legs and went out to sit by the emotional Sasuke.

It went in slow motion as Kakashi turned to see what was at his feet. Unconsciously, he licked his lips. He saw the most amazing thing. It was so beautiful, and looked soo good… A young man was on his hands and knees…

His eye wandered over the lovely small frame, Chocolate eyes, Dark-brown hair held in a cute pony tail, a scar across his pretty nose…

Kakashi 's pants tightened. Instinctly though, he held out a hand for the young man and helped him up.

"Are you alright?"

Iruka blushed and didn't know what to say to this charming person before him. "I…uhh… Thank you."

"Yes..No problem." Kakashi liked his voice…very much…he wondered what else would sound from that pretty mouth of his. "Im..Hatake Kakashi. But you can call me Kakashi."

Iruka blushed bright red, "Oh?!! I…well!!!" 'Calling by his first name so soon?!! I…wow… ' "Eh well, Kakashi-sa-

"Uh-uh. Just Kakashi." Kakashi's eye smiled.

Iruka still was blushing crazily…he looked down and shyly said "Im Umino Iruka...nice to meet you."

"Its nice to meet you too."

Kakashi came closer to Iruka so that their faces were 2 inches apart. Iruka's breath hitched in his throat. "Umm…Kaka…Kakash..shi???"

But then before they got any closer Sasuke commented. "So…are you going to jump him Kakashi.?"

Kakashi then jumped away from Iruka a good 4 feet of where he originally started… "Umm sorry I forgot there were lil kiddies around."

Naruto had question marks over his head.(Naruto instantly was beside Sasuke once he got there, Sasuke didn't let the fangirls mess with Naruto when he came through). "Kakashi is going to jump on Iruka-sensei?! Owwie! No, Kakashi don't do that! That will hurt Iruka- sensei!"

Sasuke deviously looked at Naruto. Naruto tilted his head at Sasuke. "Ne?" Sasuke just shook his head and said. "Nothing." But then hugged Naruto quickly and looking away blushing.

'Dammit, sometimes Naruto could be so damn cute! Gah, its even more funny that he doesn't know what kind of jumping I was talking about!'

The fangirls were shooting Naruto the evil eye watching jealously. But some of them kind of found it amusing…and had this little idea in there head that what Sasuke did to Naruto was really cute…

"Huh?!!!" Iruka said. "What do you mean… ergh! Really…what have you have done if they weren't around..!!" O.O

Kakashi just waved goodbye to him and winked "Ill see you later dolphin!"

* * *

Okay…yeah…I made Kakashi into a friggin horny weirdo. hahhaa 


	10. Chapter 10

Writing on: July 28. 2009

Posting on: July 29. 2009

A/N: I feel like I owe something to my readers.

Like I need to give something back, it has been terribly long.

I mean really, last update in 07? 10.28.07

It will always be like the 28th of everything haha!

Weird, but hopefully I come up with something for you readers to snuff.

I've been listening to Beautiful Day-Kurt Nilsen and

I say yes! Yes, it is a beautiful day, and I'm having a good summer

I hope you all are too. :)

* * *

Naruto sighed. Really for a 12 year old boy my whiskers really did change didn't they?

They changed everybody's feelings.

Oh, these things!

They always have to spring in on you when you least expect it!

We all have been very much best friends, but now they look at me differently,

They look at me like they are cautious, alert.

_Walking in Iruka's classroom I wore my orange jumpsuit as always, it had been a long summer, right?_

_Everyone just fades into the background until I see them all again._

_Shikamaru, Chouji, __**Kiba**__…. All talking casually in their seats, Kiba leans over a top desk to_

_Joke with Shikamaru and Chouji who still eats his fresh just ready to eat chips. _

_**Sasuke**__, always so broody, I laughed behind my fist…but not in the corner as usual…he was arguing with Neji about something trying to egg him on to fight him, Neji just had a sneer on his face. While saying god knows what to him, to make Sasuke's teeth grit. Neji smirks back._

_Lee did a random __**yosh**__.here and there._

…_They're the same, I smile._

_

* * *

_

_Haven't seen them in ages. _

* * *

_My curiousity got the better of me when I left Kakashi and his guard like duties in Lost Land of Mist while he took me on one of his assigned missions Sandaime had picked out. _

_I realized a long time ago that Saindaime was someone I should no longer fear. This fear was stimulated from the uncertainty and mistrust I experienced…being an insecure little boy. Adult figures seemed dangerous, tricky, selfish, and undeniably hurtful. I had no parents and could find any substance in an adult that could sustain me and let me hold onto until I weeped, with joy. I found his intentions were great and far above my expectation of him trying to push me off into the curb to rot. He wanted me to flourish and be protected and live my life as normal as an aspiring ninja had it…_

_Kakashi was assigned specifically to me .I was shortly sent out of school 4 months later after being _

_assigned as well to go off with so that the mean villagers wouldn't try to beat me and stuff they try to come with that would be fun for them._

_But I was also warned of this group, Akatsuki… they want to hurt me and the villagers. And for the villagers even though some hurt me , I got to train, be strong!_

_So for 6 years I went in and out of Konoha with Kakashi. Sandaime's idea of trying to get me out…_

_He didn't have to help me, the Sandaime… he didn't have to see me, he could have been hating me, but I see he knows things, he shows compassion, shows knowing, and love for the people. He could've been that type to feel like people are so expendable and everyone life revolves around me and whatever destructive wish he had but because his people are very important to him he counts everybody in. His magic blue orb that sits on his red oak desk his grandfatherly eyes spot you, all he wants is your best interest…he wants to help…_

_That moment, I felt inspired, I wanted to be that savior that unity to bring everyone together so that you could feel safe and wanted and lived life the way you felt like it._

_I thought I was blessed at that point… I finally saw that maybe adults aren't so bad…They're definitely some out there who are, but I think I can now tell… I can now see maybe not this one…He made light shine on me, and now I want to shine light on darkest moment. I want to be the next Hokage!,Dattebayo._

_

* * *

_

_Soon the villagers that were angry at me … they all stopped they found no use anymore and found some peace when they slowly began to talk to me..civilly..They found how nice..I was…and Kakashi…oh, dear.. . To this day I never known why Kakashi does this, but he has taken up that role to make sure he's there every time I open my eyes he's on guard watching… even after the villagers stopped._

_On a day he was reading his favorite Icha Icha series (the new one), he never likes to put it those books down, I couldn't help but ask…ask him why he still does this? H lowered his book and smiled gently at me through his mask and ruffled my hair and said "Because your cute and cute ones like you need protecting." There was a moment of silence until I bounded at him with a kunai, yelling in protest "What the hell do you mean cute ones like you!?!!Who the hell is cute around here?!!!"_

_Kakashi only shook his head and poofed onto a tree to continue reading his precious book, while I looked up at the tree shaking my fist full of kunai throwing it at him. "Get back down from there! Don't try to escape my wrath!" Kakashi did so and was stunned he had poofed again. This time only I was face to face with him ( he bent over smiling with that one eye of his) and in one hand he held his book behind him while cupping my cheek "You'll always be that one chibi I'll be happy to protect." I blushed and then snapped back to reality and started to pummel him with my tiny (but effective) fists while he begged for mercy..Mwuhaha_

_But time only had made him another adult figure I could trust and lean on …and of course whenever I am in danger; he had always came to my rescue… even before Iruka! And that's quite something. But that's another story._

_

* * *

_

_Again, back to the part where I found a sparkly object and followed without Kakashi's knowing…_

_I ventured off walking through the village where I had my eye on this suspicious figure wearing long, dark cloak with red clouds… I kept trying to follow it through the crowded streets. But oof_

_It was soft…and big…Ack, I couldn't believe it, I just hit face first into an innocent's women's chest!_

_I growled as I tried to escape this trap._

_She took both hands and gently took the sides of my face to place me in a distance where I got a good look at her. It was a young looking, large breasted blonde woman, with deep-set honey brown eyes and an amused smirk gracing her pink thin lips. _

_We got to talking after I told her my lame excuse of my collision with her…things._

…_Her name was Tsunade._

_I could tell she was a gambler, and a horrible one at that too by the way she was sitting_

_Outside a known bar with dancing ladies who like to dress down…if you know what I mean , which Is a place I never been into by the way…. *cough*_

_Her money all gone, the way she held a disappointed sigh as I followed her to a poker table to her being kicked out for losing and not being able to pay. (10 different times!) _

_The series of slurs through her drink she said:_

"_Damn it I lost again!"_

"_I gotta run!"_

"_Ok kid they wont find me here hahaha"_

"_Kid why are you still here? Hahaha"_

"_Why do you follow me? Your like a lost pet."_

"_I like you kid hahaha real smooth." _

"_You know kid you remind me of somebody I knew…"_

"_Your soooo cute."_

"_Your really nice to me."_

"_Your great."_

"_Bloo bla bleeh bloo blah blah." (She's so drunk I couldn't even understand to translate.)_

_I made her laugh a couple times I told her something that made her wrap her arms around me and laugh. I told her something that made her teary eyed, but she was smiling that type of smile that says that you have been hurt. But I wasn't sure if that was because of the sake she was drinking, it looked pretty strong._

_She called me her new pet and which I guffawed in response. She placed a necklace onto me, a beautiful jewel that she was wearing and that poked me in the eye as I crashed into her._

_I was thrashing about wildly after this saying why does everyone think I'm cute and why this and why that until she silence me._

_And she said _

"_Hey kid, what do you want to be?"_

_I took no time to say "The next greatest Hokage has ever seen ever, the Hokage that people respect and …" so on and so on. You get it._

"_Hokage is a big thing kid, you can't just play around, you have to get things done."_

_I thought she was trying to tell me that I wasn't capable. "I know…but its so hard when everybody thinks your some kind incapable person…who always needs to be rescued or saved by people. I want to be the person saving them…" I replied honestly. The necklace she gave me, glinted. _

_She shook her head like saying wow your dumb, but she placed a hand on my shoulder and said. "Kid, i believe in you. I don't know why I feel so strongly about this, but I do. __**Because I already see you becoming the next Hokage**__. And I don't even have to know you for years, I have this gut feeling, you are going to be very successful…_

_successful at anything."_

_My face heated up as I was being complimented…_

_even coming from a drunk off her ass person _

_I have the right to feel happy that someone can be so nice…_

"_Th-thank you…"_

"_Kid, how would you like it if I hooked you up *hiccup* with somebody that can make you…?"_

_She nodded in that way that said "Well, you know??" She waited expectantly for my answer._

_My eyes widened as if I just tasted a sweet swirly lollipop for the first time, I recognize its sweetness._

"_Yes??!!" I eagerly replied._

_She grinned at me and then…_

_That's how I met the perverted Hermit boyfriend of hers._

_When I returned to Kakashi he grabbed me by my arms and swung me around he kissed me multiple times on both cheeks (I winced trying to hide) he was in hysterics saying "I missed you!! ~~ I missed you!! Where did you go,chibi?!! Where?! Oh how, could you make me worry?!! Iruka was going crazy over there in Konoha, wanting to know where you were, he wanted to talk to you, he was in shambles when I told you weren't able to talk right now because you had to be missing your were missing?!! Oh my gawwsh your okay!!! Who hurt you?!! Did someone hurt you?!!! "_

_I can tell you when I got back with Kakashi and after_

_That whole shenanigans we got into that playful sparring, and I have to tell ya_

_I was indeed. Great._

"_Naruto how'd you learn all this?"_

_I cheekily grinned._

"_You're not telling me are you?"_

"_You'll figure it out."_

_He looked at me with suspicion._

"_But you know about Iruka calling you, he wanted to see if you would like to back to the Academy."_

_My eyes glittered at the thought of seeing…you know…everybody…_

_I met in secret with the old Hermit guy. Trained everyday .Tsunade said she would love to come to Konoha with me and she said Hermit would too. Although I bet she forced him to do come whether or not he liked it. _

_That obaa-chan and I, we friends._

_She is hard not to like :D_

_I wanted to make sure I was going to be the best for the position, and not only Tsunade think of me being Hokage but everybody. I want no doubt in their heads that yes, I indeed Uzumaki Naruto is ready and skilled and eligible for being the next Hokage!_

_

* * *

_

Does my _whiskers_…

Make you like that?

_Soft plump lips, azure blue eyes filled with joy, Orange. _

_Sheen and silky hair, baby fat gone. Taller lithe body._

_Eyes roam._

_Naruto I want you._

_Naruto…_

Or is it just me?

They act all…off.

They get that smoldering look in their eyes.

_Eyes locked onto Naruto as the group heard enchanting laughter by the door._

They all stare at me like I'm a sheep and they're going to hunt me down.

They are rough to look at, evil things marked on my face; this has to be the reason why people look at me so damn differently.

_Kakashi's face pops into my head saying, "Your cute, your cute your cute"_

"_Shut up shut up shut up!!" I reply_

I mean the guys and I have always been very much best friends…

Ahh …this is going to be a nice year….

__________________________________________________________________________________

Hopefully you're not annoyed with italics, because that kept me going for some reason.

I know they changed a lot, but **_Review_** and tell me if you like where I am going with this story. Thank chu! ^.~

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

Writing on: July 30/Aug 11/Aug 13/Aug 16.2009 Updating on: August 16.2009

A/N: I can't believe I'm on the 11th chapter on Blame It on the Whiskers! =) Flipping dolphins! Hope you enjoy this super duper long 7345 word chapter. I seriously never wrote this much before (my first really long chapter!! go me!) , but as you can see, I actually spaced out my time... I usually write in one setting... if you wanted to know why my chapters are usually were so short...But yeah im going to try this out, and see if i can make the other future chaps longer, it is my goal...I have to say though that this must have been maybe the...well, i dont want to say the easiest but atleast less difficult to write about.I hope you have fun reading, as much as i had fun writing. I hope you wont be dissapointed. =) Pleasssee REVIEWWWWWW meeee.... i know that sounds desperate. but i dont care.

* * *

It had followed her, she had decided she was going to keep it , declared it so, gave it her necklace that she cherished and loved forever since _that day _, had made sure that her boyfriend was going to train it, followed beloved one home, and-

"What shall your new name be, pet?" Tsunade asked.

_Yes, Give Naruto-chan a new name. Oh well, pet name for the matter. _

"Why think so hard on the brat? " Jiraiya agonized drinking in another shot of sake, thinking day by day why he lets his wonderful, large breasted blonde girlfriend and childhood friend make him sit through this. Seriously, move back to Konoha?! The things he does for this woman….

The only thing Jiraiya liked so far about moving back to his hometown Konoha was that their house was close to the central market place, which had a bar meaning he could get boozed out of his mind. Which he was trying to do right now…as his woman mercifully took him to a bar to let "them" think over names for his pupil…

Jiraiya sniffed while rotating the drink in his glass. 'As if the brat was our child?? Agh why do I do this?! Oh that's right, because I love her.' He muttered inside his head while sparing a glance at said blonde woman.

Tsunade stuck her tongue out at him and continued thinking really hard while closely examining a picture of cute Naruto-chan looking up at the camera bashfully right when he woke up. Courtesy of Kakashi. Jiraiya whined, putting his head down on the table, thinking why me?

Tsunade started to involuntary squeal. "Aw damn it this brat is so cute Jiraiya" Tsunade cooed with joy. "Look" She put the picture close to his head while his face was still burrowed in his arm.

Jiraiya growled and flapped the offending arm holding the picture away while hastily taking another shot of sake. Tsunade laughed, kissing him on the cheek. If Jiraiya could blush any harder he would have but he was already red faced from the alcohol.

He grinned back at Tsunade but Tsunade didn't see since she went back looking at the picture. Jiraiya shook his head and smiled while sipping his 5th shot of sake. He liked spending time with Tsunade, his eyes wandering down from her deep set honey eyes to her plump curvy giant breasts. Jiraiya grinned drooling.

Red curtains that surrounded the canapé like bar, were flapped open, two dark cloaked customers were slowly sliding in. One of the customers was particularly blue, and the other was definitely not blue. But you couldn't really tell what their faces looked like, their faces hid in the shadow cast by their strawed hats that were tipped downwards.

The bartender greeted them with a smile, seating them behind the booth of Tsunade .Who was currently getting lost in a one-sided conversation of Naruto's new pet name with Jiraiya, while stealing some of his sake from his hand and taking a sip.

"Gah! That was mine!" Jiraiya pouted trying to take away the glass from her. Tsunade started to laugh bending backwards trying to go far from his reach. While trying to take it back he leaned in far enough that he toppled over the table diving face first into her supple breasts.

Tsunade's face was that of a tomato. Tomato that was pissed off (as hell)….In her defense she punched Jiraiya away back into his seat while crossing her arms, she huffed. Jiraiya was already passed out. Maybe from the punch but it could have also been the sake, no one knows.

Tsunade brushed back her hair that was getting in the way. She eyed her silver haired boyfriend passed out on the table. 'Damn it… Oh well' She proceeded to go on looking at the picture. Naruto was wearing his seal cap and wore blue pajamas. His cheeks were tinged red. He was sitting upright on a white sheeted bed.

She looked at the picture over and over again until she realized there were 2 dark eyed/haired boys besides Naruto. Things were processing in her mind and it looked like a light bulb was going to ting on, but she just let it go ,the drink can only let her think so much, and anyways these other boys don't even matter, little Naruto-chan does! She just thought 'aren't I so freakin lucky that I got a picture of him when he was 6?!He's a little chibi!!!' She was giddy in her seat.

Naruto gave the picture to her, himself. She was visiting his apartment that he lived in alone which came as a surprise to her, but he told her that he had just got it recently and that all of his things were being payed for by her old teacher, Sarutobi (in his owwnn skin!). He told her that she used to live in the towers of the Hokage .

"A tower near the tower but not the actual tower itself you see?" Naruto's bubbly eyes lit up pointing at the towers that was lit by the sweet pink sunrise that peek-a-booed through the towers brightening the village .Tsunade couldn't help but admire Naruto's face as it sparkled, how it reminded her of that sunrise…

And through that thought Naruto continued on what he was saying (breaking her millisecond stare)-

"Because that would be awkward when the old man is at work and I'm on the floor sleeping, a bitt uhh odd you know?" Naruto started blushing, imagining if that was so, he shook his head to get rid of the weird picture. (He was thinking things like as if he were a pet and Sandaime was his owner and he was like sleeping on the floor by his feet ya know?)

" I know he wants to keep watch on me, but he doesn't have to do it in the same room? Nehh? He has Kakashi for that!" Naruto laughed. Naruto's laugh being contagious, Tsuande laughed with him.

She nodded in understanding.

She knew the little fishcake was an orphan…He had no parents to take pictures of him, didn't even know who his parents were, but thankfully had a whole faculty recording his life for him. Kakashi.

Well he isn't much a faculty but you'd be surprised how well, he covers everything when he was ordered to take in Naruto as his body guard/protector. He got all the shots of him, and still does.

Every morning, and every random moment, he says it's so that he can get the best shot.

Naruto gave one of the first pictures that Kakashi had ever taken of him, and he treasured that since no one has ever taken has taken his picture before, made it the whole lot better and heartwarming to receive it for the woman.

Tsunade gave petted the head of sleepy Jiraiya who was still on the table and called out to the bartender that she wanted another sake. The bartender quickly went her way and set down a fresh bottle of sake and a new shot glass.

She helped herself to it, pouring the liquid out of the bottle into her cup she drank it and let it settle. All the time of course still was looking at the cute picture before her. She felt buzzed. Yep she was buzzed.

"_Agh, sweet adorable one_, anybody. Please, anybody just tell me, what you shall be called?" Tsunade was growing desperate and a little depressed (due to the side effects of drinking, if she hadn't of drank she would've been fine really) , a part of her hoped Jiraiya would burst awake and come up with a brilliant idea or something like that. But she knew that was never going to happen so she was hoping there was going to help her out.

One of the men that was seated behind her startled her with his sultry dark smooth voice (she didn't really expect an answer), and really who should be more startled-

The blonde, big breasted woman crashed (unbeknownst to her since she was really high off of depressing drink) on their table with a picture of another blonde person (more like chibi) with these odd whisker marks and started to demand names.

Coming behind the shadows of his hat; she could hear that the man was smiling (slightly) and in his dark voice he suggested. "Little Sunshine."

Tsunade whipped to the side to meet familiar dark cobalt eyes (though she didn't know where she thought it was familiar she just had a good feeling she had seen him…recently or for awhile). She eyed him with drunken shock, but the man took it like she didn't hear him so he gave her a dark smile. "Little Sunshine, perhaps?"

Tsunade jaw dropped, her ears ringed with joy, it fit, she could see Naruto-chan as a little sunshine totally! She had found the name!! She hugged the (more startled but didn't show it) stranger and lifted his stupid hat up that hid his face and graced his cheek with a big fat drunken kiss in thank you.

A part of her brain ringed in recognition of who this man was but again she ignored it. The man gasped at the sudden contact, trying to squirm away.

She pulled his hat back down patting his head and praised him rather stupidly in slurs of how fucking great it was. And after gaining back the poor man's composure, the man nodded, his eyes filled with amusement.

Cobalt eyes' blue partner who was all the while watching in these events was trying to bite down his giggles, but it took such a toll on the blue man, so he just decided to laugh behind his sake glass. His amusement surpassed the feeling of awe that his partner let this woman manhandle him practically and even let her talk to him in the first place. The picture that she was holding, was that of _possibly_ her son, he caught glance of the picture, it was of a blonde whiskered child, a really cute one at that. With, 2 boys, and was that kid on the right the person he thought it was? He started snickering.

Jiraiya finally lifted his heads out of his dead sleep, and drawled out in a rusty voice that told you that you definitely had been drinking too much. "I want to go hoomeee." Then collapsed on the table again.

Tsunade as sober as she could she stood up straight and addressed the 2 men. "Thank you gentlemen for your time, I will have to take my leave. " Then her face faltered in from being totally serious to being drunk again.

Tsunade drunkenly smiled and strode her way back to Jiraiya helping him out of the booth slipping his arm around her shoulders and lifting him up with ease (she spared a glance back to the 2 men and smiled a goodbye and they in turn nodded theirs), with the other hand that should be supposedly around his waist, her impossible strength showing as she carried the picture in front of her.

As she taking her leave and closing out of the red curtains she heard

"Really,.. Little Sunshine?" The blue man snickered.

"Yep I know it's good." The dark voice chided. Tsunade snickered as she exited, agreeing.

"_That boy is mine. My little sunshine."_ _He whispered. _

"_Hey dude, wasn't that your little brother in that picture too?" _

_Itachi glared and drank his hot tea."We have to get that picture."_

She got through a few minutes passing the many stores that lined up before she got to their house, she thought of maybe if she knew that man that she kissed (on the cheeks!) from the bar.

Sporadically she had the idea to look at the back of the picture, so she flipped the picture over, the picture was labeled in blue ink. It read _Uchiha Complex Sleepover. Naruto 6. Sasuke 6. Itachi 11._

She read the contents and her mind was blowing fireworks. 'Itachi??!' Tsunade gasped. She flipped the picture over again, matching the names with the faces. Cobalt eyes same color, yet different.

'The chibi Uchiha must be Sasuke, and the one on the right of Naruto-chan must be…my god. Itachi? Itachi from the Akatsuki? '

Jiraiya groaned. Tsunade dropped him and fled back to the bar. To see if said man was still there. She pushed her way through crowds of people and went to the homey canapé that smelt of cream. She pulled back the dark red curtain clouding the bar and put herself inside putting the curtain behind her. She scanned the room cautiously.

'Red clouded black cloaked bastards.' They were gone.

* * *

Sasuke dove off to greet Naruto first but Akamaru beat him to it.

"Fuck Akamaru!" Kiba yelped, as his dog pushed his way violently out of his sweater. Akamaru was sleeping soundly inside until he caught a whiff of the change in air, a new scent came in, and it was no other than Naruto's. Sweet and pleasant and earthy, natural was what Naruto's scent smelled like.

Akamaru bounded from desk to desk to the bottom to tackle Naruto with kisses and love. His tail wagged furiously behind him as he attacked Naruto's face. His blue eyes was filled with joy.

"Hey Akamaru!" Naruto chuckled. He kneeled down and set the small dog on the floor and it sat obediently (his tail still wagging furiously), looking up hopeful for reciprocated affection, maybe some scratches behind the ear and some caressing on the back, I don't know whatever he feels up to.

Naruto kissed Akamaru on the head (which sent thrills of happiness , his tail shot still) and Akamaru yipped up on its feet again forgetting the whole obedient calm thing his tail going back to its own mind of back and forth wagging.

Sasuke offered his hand to help Naruto up and he placed his delicate hand in Sasuke's and was pulled up with Sasuke's arm around his waist. Naruto payed no attention to how Sasuke's face was burning up but hugged him tightly and let go. Sasuke's chest fluttered at this. Naruto's blonde soft tufts tickled his nose as Naruto buried his head in his collarbone…He noticed how Naruto was still very much shorter than he was.

He wanted to protest the loss of warmth when Naruto let go. He felt friendly lips on his cheek and a short but meaningful "I missed you." Near his ear, and blue eyes smiled at him. Felt like an eternity. Sasuke smirked back, but was happy.

Nobody seen Naruto in awhile, 6 years in total with Kakashi, going in and out of Konoha. Sometimes seeing the group, sometimes staying forever ( a few months) away from the village.

Naruto gently picked up Akamaru who was hell bent on following Naruto and nipping at his orange pants wanting petting. The pups eyes were saying 'Don't huggle dumb Sasuke, huggle Lick (Naruto's hands).'

Naruto took one look at Akamaru's cute eyes and cute tongue that was poking out and complied, petting his head and caressing his ears. Akamaru yipped calling Kiba.

Kiba laughed. "Enjoying yourself there Akamaru?" Akamaru yipped 'Yes! Now take a picture, I want a picture of me and Naruto to be in my Dog House!'

Kiba jumped downstairs, effortlessly landing on the floor in a bow like stance. Naruto looked impressed, while Akamaru yipped in annoyance to his master. Kiba ruffled Naruto's hair. Naruto giggled, while Akamaru seemed to be smiling?

Sasuke sneered. 'Show off.' Neji smirked amused by Sasuke's behavior.

Neji decided to join in the fun and annoy Sasuke again. Oh, how he loved to push Sasu-germ's buttons. (The nickname kind of stuck through the years as you can see, and Sasuke hates it, lol)

"Aww…Sasu getting jealous??" Neji rubbed the back of Sasuke's head in order to mock/console him.

Sasuke growled at Neji but didn't do anything, just hmphed and crossed his arms. Neji laughed and put his arm around Sasuke enjoying how uncomfortable he making poor Sasu-germ. Sasuke tried to pull away, but Neji made him stay put there saying "Now now, don't be OCD now Sasu-germ, im not one of your fangirls hahaa" Sasuke glared and decided to stay put. Neji eyes twinkled. 'Hahah so easy to manipulate.'

* * *

"Hey Sasuke, I'm surprised you didn't start tackling Naru, before Akamaru did. You mopey little Germie, all sad when chibs is not around?" Neji teased sittin beside Sasuke who was in the middle of Neji and Naruto beside him was Kiba. (Then his group of friends, Shika and the solemn chip eater.)

Lee was behind Naruto and Kiba sitting on the desk, in the conversation as well. Lee shook his head at Neji who was purposely trying to rise Sasuke. Oh how Turtle smiled, how this was how it is in the garden of youthfulness. We are what we are. Ting (Full blown smile and a thumbs up towards Sasuke). Sasuke looked and got spooked and looked elsewhere.

Naruto was talking animatedly about Kakashi and how he taught him many things travelling, and he showed him all these different jutsus and how he learned how to clone himself, and how Kakashi had a group of dogs and he was friends with a pug that could talk. (Kiba sweatdropped as Akamaru growled jealous).

Naruto told them of all the people that he had met and how nice they were, and talked a lot of this woman gambler, who loses a lot, and Naruto kept talking how she came back home with him to Konoha and her boyfriend came too, and how he now trains with both Kakashi and -

* * *

Jiraiya was on the couch sleeping in their wonderful home. Aah how he liked being home.

It was nice comfy and quiet. Perfect place for hangovers, if you asked him.

He turned his head around sleepily trying to look for his cute girlfriend, but from the dead silence in the rooms, he guessed she was maybe sleeping too . Who really knows?

Jiraiya was getting really concerned for Tsunade, she had been drinking as he recalled. That is not good, he knew she can't take that much… He got up and went to look out for Tsunade to give her some aspirin and water and then maybe sleep beside her as they both were dead tired.

Or that is what he would've done if he wasn't slowly falling into a deep drowsy sleep on the couch.

* * *

Tsunade was out again. She dropped off Jiraiya home to cool down, she believed she was fine, but of course she was not. She still was totally drunk and the people around her were getting more and more concerned as she was kicking the garbage cans around the stores and charging through everybody, knocking them down, and even little kids started to point at her. She had to get to the fucking Hokage tower!

Luckily Kakashi was there with her former teacher Sarutobi. They were out walking too out of the tower.

Tsunade smashed dead in Kakashi's chest, and in her drunkenness started to throw a blushing, half-assed fit. Until she saw her former teacher, she stopped and inhaled spilling her guts out.

Saindame sweatdropped. "Er, get Tsunade to the towers immediately and bring a nurse."

Shuffling was heard in the bushes, there was a gasp. A woman's gasp, and a faint whisper of a pig? The woman then trying to shut up the pig with a "Shhh, bad pig we are trying to be quiet.". Another shuffle of the leaves and a oink. Kakashi was at mid-stop about to poof, he went into fighting position. Questioning the stranger. "Who's there?" He sheathed out a kunai.

Out jumped a scared dark haired woman in kimono with oinking pink pig in arms.

Saindaime eyes widened but he later smiled. "Ahh…Shizune."

* * *

"Hey is the backroom still there?!" Naruto suddenly thought turning to Shika.

Shikamaru lazily looked up at the clock.

There was still an hour before Iruka would start the class.

"Yep and I guess you all have time to have some fun." Shika said, ready to plop on the desk again to snooze. Naruto eyes sparkled. "YES!" And zoomed to the very back of the room with Lee, Sasuke and Neji.

"Yosh!" Lee smiled, parading behind Naru, who took Lee's hand and out surprise took the hand who was closest, which was Sasuke's.

"Ohmygosh." Sasuke said wide eyed as he was being pulled by the turtle, and white eyed boy inside the horrid room of bad memories.

"Sasuke, do what Shika says. Have _fun_." Neji sneered, but inside enjoying everything. "And this time don't imagine your brother."

Sasuke just glared. "Don't even mention him." Sasuke spat venomously.

Neji tilted his head on Sasuke's in apology. Sasuke sighed, accepting the apology. Naruto pulled them all successfully through the door. "C'mon! Dattebayo!"

Kiba sprouted an angry mark and he growled. "You're not sleeping. _Again."_

Shika sweatdropped looking back into Kiba's glare. Then he shrugged. "So troublesome."

"Your coming with us. Look, they left us behind!!!" Kiba hooked his arm in Shika's and proceeded to leave with the group dragging poor Shika on the floor because his poor lazy legs couldn't keep up. Chouji ate his chips behind them. Nudging Shika along with his feet.

* * *

Meanwhile, the fanboys and fangirls were growing very anxious. They watched the beautiful blonde, and the dark young princes leave in the backroom. Iruka still was nowhere to be found. They were plotting…plotting things that Iruka will be sure not to see..

The accumulating fanboys wondered who this cute uke was and came from. After 6 years, they didn't remember a thing about Naruto or who Naruto was. Being away for 6 years and only visiting the majority of time Sasuke, Neji, and Lee-kun. And then always spotting Kiba (+ Akamaru), Shika, and Chouji.

Even Sakura and Ino forgot who Naruto was, but still were freakishly in love with Sasuke. No matter how many times he and his brother tried to warn them in the past. They still came back. Sakura kept on going with it ever since she layed eyes on her dark prince Sasuke,and stayed as annoyingly clingy as ever.

But as of now, after Naruto returned to school, Ino couldn't help but blush at how the boys are so affectionate towards Naruto, and even each other.. She watched Sasuke's and Naruto's exchange of delicious hugging. And her inner yaoi fangirl squealed.

Also while stalking Sasuke, Sakura and Ino saw how close Neji was getting with Sasuke. Sakura bluntly stated how she wished she could be Neji right now. _Getting to touch Sasuke-kun!_

While Ino just was drooling every time Neji put his arm around Sasuke.

Sakura thought Ino was drooling over Sasuke, so she said "Yeah Sasuke looks hot."

Ino turned to her surprised, jumping out of her thoughts. But she nodded "Yeah Sasuke…Sasuke looks hot." 'With Neji…'

Sakura gave her a look. 'What the heck is up with her?!'

Ino was in the classroom sitting quietly with the group of other fanboys and fangirls encircled all together. The new president of the Sasuke Fan Club was talking to the girls. Sakura.

"_Hey Sakura, I don't want to be the President anymore…"_

"_Oh…really?" Sakura deviously started looking to left and right._

"_Yeah, so I would like you to become the President now."_

"_YES! THANK YOUU THANK YOU!!" Sakura jumped on Ino. Not even asking her why._

"_Yeah, you're like my best friend." Ino smiled._

"_Yes, we are best friends." Sakura smiled looking elsewhere to call up the other fangirls to tell them that they have a new president and it is her!!!_

_Ino shook her head and smiled. "Yeah…"_

Sakura, the new president was talking ecstatically with her fellow members until she saw her BFF was clearly not enjoying herself. Ino was leaning on her hand on the table looking, dare she say it, _bored_?

"Are you not finding my speech enjoyable, Ino-chan?" Sakura tilted her head batting her eyelashes, waiting to attack if she heard no.

"Um…actually." Ino was about to say no, but she knew how Sakura would PMS her out.

"Yess?" Sakura batted her eyelashes again and fellow fangirls surrounded her.

Ino was seriously intimidated and outnumbered…

So she decided to stay safe, but then her true Ino-ness bumped in, and her competitive streak with her BFF Sakura, suddenly thundered against her scalp and her heart started beating faster.

"I have a new idea." Ino confidently stated.

"Eh??" Amounts of Fangirls/Fanboys stated, their rabid animal like demeanor changing to a caught off guard defenseless question mark.

Ino went on top of the desk walking back and forth, talking to the crowd below her. "Yes, I must say, that I, Ino Yamanaka, must leave this _unworthy_, Sasuke Fan Club. And that I must retreat to a much more organized, proficient club that I-"

Sakura interrupted getting on top of the desk with Ino, a murmur broke out into the crowd.. "Whaaat?! Proficient?? Well Organized?!! What the hell is this?!! Where is this all coming from?! What kind of group are you talking about?!! ….ARE YOU TRYING TO INSULT OUR MEMBERS? OR EVEN WORSE, SASUKE-KUUUUN?!"

Ino calmly shook her head and patted Sakura's head with her dainty hand and smiled. "Ahh, Sakura,Sakura, no need to fret. Look at it this way, there will be one less person that wants to be with Sasuke-kun! This should be great to you!"

Sakura's face contemplated this, and then nodded. "Yeah and? So what is this…do you all of a sudden hate Sasuke?"

Ino scoffed, and again came to her dramatics, trying to console her dear confused friend. "I love Sasuke, Sakura (and fellow members), he's talented, (Sakura and the rest of the fangirls closed their eyes and clenched their fists to their hearts like it was the pledge of allegiance, nodding in agreement.)

Handsome, (Sakura and fangirls/fanboys nod in agreement 2x fast)

And has totally hot friends." (Sakura and fangirls/fanboys have an awkward silence.)

"Ehh..What?" Sakura and the rest of group open eyes and let go of their weird pledge pose. "Where are you trying to get at?!"

"I mean, he has totally hot friends, you have to admit. And when they are together, don't you ever think how…it would be like if they were together??" Ino suddenly got this dreamy look in their eyes.

Sakura dumbly stared back at her. "What do you mean? They are together all the time. You and me have seen them, they are –"

"No…No no. I mean Im saying he has totally hot friends and he is a totally hot person, and together they would be fucking firey hot hot hot hottt…...!!!!" Ino closed her eyes smiling. Some fanboys started to cough blushing, thinking about it.

Ino got down from the desk and started swinging her legs closing her eyes again casually and relaxing back. "I mean, they should just make out already seriously. "

Sakura and fangirls/fanboys stared at her in mouths were agape, and they didn't know what to say.

Until they started to think about it… how it would be like…with the guys…together…in that way…

They first pictured Neji who was always around Sasuke, casually had his arm around a disgruntled Sasuke, slowly coming in taking Sasuke's chin and bring it closer to his –

"KYYAAAA!!!" Half of the fanclub went mad with massive nosebleeds.

"So, how's bout it guys? Who wants to be the first to join my sweet yaoi Club featuring Sasuke and his friends? Neh?" Ino silkily asked

Hinata who was left alone from the group, never really payed attention to these things, always twiddling her fingers in the corners of the room, keeping herself quiet and hidden, suddenly was up in the aisle near the crowd of once scary fangirls/ fanboys and said…ever so softly… "Ano….I-I will."

Sakura started laughing finding this very amusing until she looked behind her seeing that no one was laughing with her, they were all just shocked that Hinata had even did anything. Or even said anything!

The Sasuke fangirls were murming to eachother and then suddenly the big group of Sasuke lovers started to divide.

The fanboys fantasizing over Naruto, suddenly went up to join Ino too.

Sakura glared at Ino as she saw half her members on the other side.

"A good thing for me, eh Pig-face?! Now its going to be even tougher now that I have you all trying to get Sasuke to be with someone else!!! His friends no less!! Who are boys!!!! HE NEEDS TO FUCKING REPRODUCE FOR GOODNESS SAKES!!! YOU'RE ALL SO SELFISH YOU ALL ARE SOO!!!!!!" Sakura went on and on.

Ino clamped Hinata's back pulling her in a hug whispering in her ear "thanks for backing me up, I didn't know what I was going to do if no one wanted to join!" .Hinata giggled beside her joy spilling from her cute milky eyes, Ino was thinking 'whoa'. Sakura is definitely never that cute!'Little did they know they were soon going to be really great friends.

The Sasuke Yaoi Fan Club was then birthed.

"HIYYA guys!This is our first meeting!!!" Ino proclaimed excitedly. Her energy was very contagious and her new fresh members were very bubbly and ecstatic too.

"So first we must arrange jobs, their has to be the person who takes pictures, the person who stores it all, person who records conversations, person who draws out, person who makes the books, person who will be making Sasuke Yaoi Fan Club merchandise… " Ino was clicking out on her fingers.

"President Ino Im a good artist, "

"President Ino Im a good writer!!!" And so on and so on. The positions were filled.

"President Ino…"

"PRESIDENT INO!!!"

Soon they were chanting Ino's name.

Then someone asked, "who will be Vice President? " A series of Can I be the Vice President suddenly waved over the crowd.

Ino spotted Hinata who was still beside her twiddling her fingers. "OkAY! I decided!"

The Sasuke-Y Club members fell silent. So did Sakura who was peering on the other side, still feeling resentful and jealous whoever was going to be her vice president.

"Hinata will be the vice president, since she was the first one to join, and that she has a cute smile!" Ino proudly stated again clamping Hinata's back hard which sent Hinata blushing.

"Ehh…Me?!!" Hinata said as if she was going to faint.

"Yes you, silly!" Ino smiled, putting her arm around her shoulders. Hinata blushed. "Th-thank you!"

"Dude, no fucking problem!!! You were the one that helped me first haha."Ino patted her back again and let go, leaving behind a blushing Hinata.

"So lets go onto discussing!" Ino clapped turning the attention to her secretary.

"Who else should Sasuke be with?" Yaoi Fangirl secretary # 1 looked around, taking offers.

Hinata shyly spoke "Eh.. What about Naruto-kun?"

Some fangirls blushed at Hinata. Ino ran to her and squealed, hugging her. "CUTTTE!" But then swiftly walking away as if she hadn't done that, and said "YES YES! PERFECT! Everybody clap for her!"

A clap bustled the room. Sakura glared at Hinata. Hinata felt something digging in her head but ignored it because all eyes were on her clapping…. She could faint at all this attention…!

Sakura seethed with her faithful fanclub members who were admiringly looking over at Ino's club. "They look like they are having fun…"

Sakura glared at the girl that dared to say that. "SHUT UP!"

The girl eeped but another murmured. "This club is sort of bad without Ino as our President… Sakura just yells at us all the time."

Sakura thankfully didn't hear that, because she was too busy mad dogging Hinata.

Hinata giggled when Ino cheesily grinned at her.

'Damn you Hinata, stealing my friend!' Sakura vengefully glared.

* * *

"IS SHE OKAY?!" Shizune was all over Tsunade's unconscious form as she lay on the stretcher inside the Hokage's tower. Her pretty face sobbing. "I TRIED CHASING HER EVERYWHERE, BUT I LOST HER WHEN SHE WAS GAMBLING. "

"I saw her last with a kawaii blue eyed boy, with strange whiskers-" Saindaime sympathetically rubbed her back as she said more. 'Is she talking about Naruto?' Saindaime asked himself surprised, of the boy mentioned.

Kakashi sweatdropped remembering the time Naruto had left him in the Mist Village, before Saindaime could remember that incident where he thought he was missing and he sent troops after him, freaking out the old man in the process.

Hoping he had nothing else left to do, Kakashi whispered close to Saindaime's ear "Can I go?" And Saindaime just looked at him and nodded (thinking that Kakashi just didn't want to be near the wailing girl) while continuing to rub the distraught Shizune's back.

Before poofing, Kakashi glanced back at the crying Shizune for the last time. He waved his leave, and through her crying Shizune waved bye back and then continued.

"I didn't know she was going to go to Konoha!...WAAA"

Saindaime sweat dropped again thinking 'Typical Tsunade, this poor girl.'

"And look what she did, passed out again… from sake, she is not supposed to be drinking! Agh! Whyy Tsunade, Why do you do this to me?!!! AAghh, having me to find you like this?!!! After a week searching for your whereabouts, at all the bars and gambling sites, whhhy no note?! Why no little message!! "

Tsunade murmured in her passed out state. Shizune eyes were big with tears, she collapsed on her knees, still holding the stretchers side handles. Saidaime took a step back and just decided to walk on the other side. She peeked at Tsunade who was blowing bubbles through her mouth.

"Tsunade…!! Why don't you caaaaareee?!!!" Shizune whined about to start again until she felt a warm hand on her head. Saindaime was looking at them amused, as he was now behind his desk shifting papers.

Tsunade groggily woke up, wiping her mouth. She slowly rose up, and looked down at the once weeping woman. Tsunade looked behind her and saw Saidaime and smiled.

She touched Shizune's head trying to calm the poor girl down. Shizune looked up and then shot up and hugged the big breasted girl. "TSUNAAADE!!!"

"Shizune, I can't breathe." Tsunade started to wheeze.

"AAH! Sorry… " Shizune retracted her squeezing arms. "I was so worried, and you didn't tell me anything, not where you were who were you with…"

"Yes…Yes…" Tsunade guilty dropped her head , rubbing her temples. 'Oh Shizune, Shizune.'

"Who is that blonde boy with the strange whiskers?" Shizune prompted, wiping her embarrassing tears.

"AH! You mean Naruto-chan?!!" Tsunade eyes sparkled. "I have a picture of him right, here…" Tsunade reached for her breast pocket, but to no avail found it empty. "Ahh. That's right, I left it at home."

"You have a home here, Tsunade?" Saindaime spoke.

Tsunade blushed. "Yes, I do Sarutobi, we were going to tell you that we moved… here…"

Sarutobi shook his head. "I expected our next encounter soon, but I didn't know it was going to be in this way…" He chuckled.

Tsunade rubbed the back of her head, (A gesture she took from Naru-chan) , "Yeah…."

Shizune got in Tsunade's face again. "Tsunade, I want to see your house!"

Tsunade smiled. "Yes, I must show you that cute picture dear sweet Little Sunshine gave me!" Tsunade squealed, thinking of the nickname, oh how it just rolls off the tongue. (She totally forgot about Itachi was the one that suggested it).

Shizune tilted her head in confusion. "Eh? Little Sunshine?"

* * *

Kisame flew the trees and gates that surrounded the house of Jiraiya and Tsunade with the wind power of his sword that was tied to his back, also throwing off the gen-jutsu that made their land look like just a forest.

Itachi emitted chakra in his hands to burst the doorknob off the handle. With a push of his foot the door creaked open.

Snores were heard coming from the living room. Glares were sent to the direction of the noise.

The shark and cobalt eyes, slowly sauntered in the spaces of the house.

Quietly they searched. Searching through the kitchen drawers, the library…

They passed the sleeping Jiraiya in the living room, who was still having a blissful nap on the couch. Silently Kisame went inside crawling on the floor, looking on top of the coffee table, and searching the armchairs. Kisame head shot up when he heard the silver haired guy on the couch wheeze. His tail like hair on both sides of his face flew.

Kisame accidently thumped his knee against one of the chairs and he whooshed around looking back at the sleeping Jiraiya who, but continued to snore.

Kisame sweatdropped. And continued to scream silently holding his knee in pain.

Itachi went into the bedroom and looked on the cabinet near the bed, turning on his sharingan. He saw a book emitting chakra. He opened it easily, and saw the picture.

Itachi smiled at the picture until heard a "Yowch" coming from his partner, his smile turning immediately back into a placid frown. Itachi appeared behind a hurting Kisame in a second.. "Lets go."

Kisame went around and gritted his teeth and painfully nodded. They fled.

* * *

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!!!" Tsunade roared.

"Im sorry I was asleep!!!" Jiraiya hid behind one of the couch's pillows. please dont kill me please dont kill me, like a mantra wwas racing in his eyes.

**"WHERE IS THE FUCKIN PICTURE!!!"**

* * *

A/N:You know how many frikkin times I had to reread my story? Please tell me authors/authoresses that I'm not alone when I forget wth my story is all about and is so confused as if it wasn't my own. Please. This is nuts. Or as Gwen Stefani would put it, this shit is B-A-N-A-N-A-S. Holla, because she ain't no Hollaback Girl. Whatever that is. _Review and please tell me all about your wonderful orgasmic time reading this thing called a Naruto Yaoi fanfiction. _

_A Review Reply to __**Chelsea **_(holla!:0)_ : holy hell your awesome. I thought I was losing it while waiting for a review. Makes me think maybe my story is being read, and that it isn't totally lost in the midst of all the greater much better fanfiction you could have been reading, but I don't know why you settled for this? Why Chelsea why? You chose mee, my fanfiction and im happy, im happy! Anyways to the real reply to this review, (ur probably like wtf is this bitch on? O.o) But ahh! The sentence thing, yes I admit I have trouble and was worrying everyone was going to give me blank looks on this one and say wth just happened? I'll have to definitely work on that. And I'm glad people still voting..SasuNaru is a fav and it seems like ItaSasuNaru is a possibility…. And others as well, I think I can tell you will find most of everything in here, when I'm through being a roly poly on the floor._

_To my readers: And also, thanks for all the Story Alerts and all the Story Favorites this story has last gotten. Keep reading, and you will see me next time when I next update whenever that is, and yes, please review when you can and I encourage more of these alerts and favorites. You guys make me smile lol._

Dudes help, i am stuck on how to write shonen ai. This is why you dont really see Naru so much here... im so bad. ;(


	12. Chapter 12

Writing on: Jan 1/Jan 2/Jan 3/Jan 4/2010 Updating on: Jan 4/2010

A/N: Damn it, I am really sorry guys! I thought I really had it going good when it was August and I thought I had a streak goin, it is already 2010 lol and I feel like a total douche letting you peoples down for a quick update. But school came around and along with that came homework and nice book reports which took ages and I was just so darn surprised and taken aback that months flew by that I noticed my poor lil fanfic story… Which I had a whole 2 weeks of winter break which is going to be ending on the Jan 4… *sigh* and its only then I realize instead of reading all the yaoi that I had splurged on, I could've been writin my story. So I sat down myself in my room and told myself must update or else I would hate me so, yeah I wrote feverishly on it these past days writing it down in a notebook! Hah! I would've laughed at myself months ago if I actually thought of handwriting this crap down! And I was surprised it took 12 pages! And I just had to just give myself a pat on the back because I had never wrote that much in one setting before. (Let just say I write small okay?!) I was kind of pumped and excited too, because I just read just a big huge dose of yaoi my break and I think I am confident I have some ideas to write it! Crack or not?!I actually sort of figured out a plot for this story, which makes me think I might have to change the summary, which I am too lazy and too brain-dead to think of it right now =) Wee for mindlessness

You can still vote on the pairings if you wish, ItaNaru and SasuNaru are basically at a tie if you wanna know, hahha I still like to giggle about the suggestion of AkuNaru XD which had 1 vote.

* * *

NARUTO POV

Six years with Kakashi has been an incredible experience. I had realized I had close people in my life that really cared for me and had gained people that potentially will stay with me forever.

I appreciate Kakashi and all that he has done. He has rightfully put himself high in my book as a teacher, who helped me not just in one way, but in many physically and emotionally. I had confided in him my fears of the villagers, and to this day confide to him almost everything that might pop into my head no matter how embarrassing it is. When I told him about the my fear of the villager he thus taught me valuable skills to protect and defend myself, from hand to hand combat, to jutsus. With him around…I don't feel scared as I used to.

I may be sometimes naïve but I have grown up. With Kashi's help, and love that he lend me during our travels he might as well saved me…from many perverted boys and girls…

Kakashi is the best guy and all… but to me he will always be that pervert sensei…Ech. He told me one day as we were packing to go somewhere…I had just taken a bath in the river and all I was wearing was a towel…he told me… my body has been changing. Which is a given…but then he had to make comments like it was slim and curvy and do weird hand motions while saying it!! And…that boys and girls…they would…like to do a little of "this"…and a little of "that" to me…I sort of didn't understand what "this and "that" really implied but knowing him he probably is being really gross and thinking about stuff I rather don't wanna know! Gah, sometimes I wanna kill him for the things he says! Saying things so nonchalantly! Sometimes things aren't always okay! It is not like he has the hots for me or is trying to hit on me when he says stuff like that to me…I know it is just for protection and…he actually has a special someone in his life… which I am proud to announce it is my first teacher Iruka-sensei!! Ye-yah!

Those two have been trying to be secretive for awhile to the public. But it is hard to keep secret from…me, Kakashi being my guardian; I sorta have to be very close to him you see? When we visit Konoha during our 6 year travel trip, we spent nights at Iruka sensei's and…there was a lot of loud moaning going on…I can tell you that.

I am kind of happy maybe a little biased that Iruka was chosen to be Kashi's love… because…Kakashi is important to me…and it is important that he gets the best for himself. And I couldn't have been happier with Iruka…because me and Iruka we go back...

A few years ago when I was just 8…I had became really angry with myself and my being, I hated my whiskers and I hated people who didn't know who thought I was worthless. I wanted to show them that I was more than just that whisker boy and then they would have respect for me! To do that…I had to learn…so this villager picked me up when they saw me moping and they told me to steal a scroll…and so I did and I learned Kage Bunshin no Jutsu … I didn't know that the villager had tricked me into getting the scroll for him…and that he was then going to kill me..and do other things to my body that I do not want to think about… But Iruka saved me! When I thought that even he thought I was just a weak dumbo, he came to save me in my time of need.

During that time it was a really defining moment for me. Together Kakashi and Iruka have been my fathers. Ones that I would know they would protect me, comfort me, and take care of me. Not because they were obligated to, but because they loved me and cared how I was for me. And It was a first…to actually let myself trust, adults…because so many times before have I been betrayed. And then these 2 come along and they just make my world a better place.

Another reason why it was so defining was because of my whiskers! I realized its affect on people! I have hypothesized that maybe beneath these marks, and beneath my very heart may lay a powerful being more powerful than I could ever wrap my head around.

Don't ask how I know. No one has ever told me. I might be crazy for all I know. I haven't told Kashi yet though because I think that maybe this one is a little too crazy for our rich random banter. But it is like that I feel it. Like it is giving me messages…in my head. Not straightforward but stuff that makes me think that I am thinking stuff up myself but maybe…I am not because it was too random.

Sometimes it feels like I have another or a separate heart beat. When I am angry or scared, I feel it pump and start beating hard and soundly against my ear and it is like I hear a growl…an animal like growl. As if to say "Hey, I am here! Don't be afraid!" Strange and mysterious this is to me, it makes me feel comforted yet scared of it because it…it is like feeling a very soul or being…walking behind me like a shadow almost as if it was real but when I turn around it is like it was never there and I was just imagining things.

I want to understand it. I feel like it knows me and it feels like strangely when I think of its power I imagine Kakashi and Iruka, it is like a similar force where it is like a form of a guardian or protector.

And when I feel the power, I do not feel hungered by it or greedy I feel…gratitude…I don't know why since this is just a theory… I can be really crazy sometimes I have been told…But yeah I feel nice towards it…and it is like for a few moments I can feel like I am someone else and I feel amused and it is gone. And it feels like I have been caught staring at someone I admire and it is like pretty embarrassing.

Pretty embarrassing to feel power in the pit of my stomach, that is for sure. It is not gas I swear…It is the damn whiskers! It is a mysterious soul…beneath this skin.

* * *

At times I wonder why…why me? These whiskers…I think it is sucha burden or a curse even! But then I hate myself for thinking that because this curse…in a way served as a blessing… to move to Konoha to meet Sasuke, and Itachi, and my other friends I met at school…And…have Kakashi,Iruka, and Tsunade!!

I think of my childhood and think of how I was afraid I was. How clueless that little chubby kid was. My whiskers offended me and I was scared it would offend others. But it didn't for those who mattered. I was surprised and find it quite funny how I became friends with Sasuke…and Itachi then… When I was traveling I had fondly thought of them…when I passed by a river or something like that…would just remind me of them.

When I thought of them I also thought of their parents…Mikoto how nice and cute she was treating us to her pies… and Fugaku, that man scared me..and honestly still scares me today… and also then the whole Uchiha Compound…that welcomed me with open arms and made me feel good when I walked in and walked out.

My mind then would think of many times I would play at their house…those 2 Uchiha brothers… really warm my heart.

Sure yeah, during the 6 years we would visit Konoha I would get to see my friends! My fun friends doggy-breath Kiba, the oh-so-genius- Shikamaru, and straight forward Choji-kun and sometimes at beautiful moments even Rock Lee, that youthful spirit! But strangely..seeing my favorite Uchiha's always failed at my rare visits…I think it is because Fugaku has been home more as he ages…and him retiring. And I hear the rumors of the unstable emotional outbreaks he has…and his probabilities that he has some symptoms of a sociopath…

But of course…it is just rumors…Sasuke doesn't talk about him…WE haven't had alone time or…actually time at all to talk seriously since…school.. and the guys have been hanging around…and he is busy at home…That is what I like to tell myself to not cry, when he blatantly brushes me off.

I think I was the only one ever invited into his house…as I recall I was dragged in and protected form all evil by cool Itachi… I guess Fugaku is a strict one…with..Itachi gone…Itachi graduated as a young Anbu at 16…and he just left…understandably so…but he sort of ditched Sasuke into Fugaku's clutches…And Fugaku focus now is his one son…and so…Sasuke…Sasuke has no time to be near me…anymore. He absolutely refuses me….and it hurts to be… rejected..by Sasu…

It has been 4 months…since I have stayed here. And together the class.. we have ben working on basic stuff that Kashi taught me a long time ago…but together I am learning with the class normally...and reliving past the perverted moments of it all…Cha…

Sadly, these simple jutsus hurt me, I just get unexplainably tired…I have been told to work on my Chakra control..but these days I cannot help it…I just feel drained…Kashi worries on me as well as Iruka… and they tell me Jiraiya in a few months will be available to teach me once he comes out of hiding from Tsunade… Tsunade honestly does not give a damn….I think they might be having some trouble or something in sake heaven but… she is getting pretty serious about him and well their safety…as a couple…I heard from Kashi that she had a break in and something of great value from her was taken. Kakashi was laughing to hard to tell me what it was though. I tried to give him my best pouty stare that I thought I convinced him with but he stopped and commented that I was cute and then resumed laughing. I was like okay fine then, don't tell me what it was! …Do I want to know what it was??

I have received special training from Kakashi and special guidance in the elementary department from Iruka. I frequently have to ask Iruka how to do basic stuff and chakra control…to remind me…cause…sometimes I just forget, ya know? But comin back Kaka really likes to poof out of nowhere and maul Iruka-sensei to death… to do…what Kashi says grown up activities…because it is "grown up" time. Ack. What the hellz does he mean! Please don't answer me?!!

* * *

I actually don't really mind that they do this…or whatever the hell that they wanna do together but rally during my learning time?! Screw you, Kashi!! Idiot!! He told me Iruka gets this certain cute look when teaching cute fox pups like me… That he cannot wait and "grown up" time is officially on!! Gah…which I don't wanna think about. But he just snickers and he shoos me away and says the playpen is closed for fox pups.

And then that makes me thinking of all the nicknames that I have… The best of all…comes from the one and only Itachi. It brings me back to the days where he would call me "Little Sunshine" so much it was like I wasn't Naruto Uzumaki at all, but a little sunball instead!I can't help but blush to think that I all I thought was a nuisance but a upperclassmen took time to recognize me…a upperclassmen being a stoic usually cold temperament Uchiha…which was very nice I might dd..that he thought so well of me…actually 2 Uchiha's had… Ah, my proud moments!

It makes me really miss Sasuke too. It feels like we are so close yet so far away at the moment. Lately he has been distant even during school…and afterwards he doesn't spare me a glance when I call him. He goes on home…sometimes with Neji! Sometimes I just want to cry about it. But its then I feel like its ok, I have wanted to be alone for awhile right now…and everyone needs their space… Gah! Okay maybe I am in denial and I still want horribly cry and strangle that son of a bitch Neji!

It pisses me the hell off! I don't want to be away from you Sasuke! I really do not wanna! You're killing me Sasuke, please stop it!

I reminisced of the times when I first got here! Then, he treated me so much better and right, he was so eager then to be near me, but now…he is as cold as the Antarctic. Makes me wanna grab a sweater, he is so mean and cold. Sometimes I wanna blame myself for it and it is really tempting to…knowing I can be pretty dumb at times…and just really blonde… I guess.

Together during my first week everyone was a group and we talked about the old times when he were still just 3 feet tall and thinking we were the bestest… Which we still are by the way, nothing has changed…except why are we divided?!!

Well Kashi and Iruka had some fun as well when we first settled in. Kashi dropped by to do some Iruka staring and in the first 5 minutes of the class interrupted it by sauntering over and walking around Iruka sayin that dolphin was a sexy teacher and he wished to be taught a lesson!

Thankfully during the first 5 minutes of class we were still too excited and were talking our way through the scene and our ears were not devirginized hahaha. Oh Kakashi… pervert sensei, to the end.

Did I mention that I hate Neji? While now Sasuke doesn't wanna talk to me like he used to, Neji gets to sit with him, and be his pal.. Sure Sasuke doesn't care if it is Neji but if he sees me, he pretends I don't exist! That bastard!

At times I get super jealous of Neji-kun… he and Sasuke have been getting close I had heard.. and it is not a lie. During the past 6 years yeh…they have been pretty tight I have been told… and it seems like its pretty much the big truth that is hard…to swallow!! This makes me sulks on days. It makes me wish I never left and have the Uchiha's to me so that we don't have to change and be together happily forever!! Or some crap like that, that concerns me getting my BFFS back!

I mean….what's wrong with me? I could…make them happy! I am super fun, exciting, and easily excitable!!! I like them so much…because of their cobalt eyes that love me!!! And watch out for me, and laugh with me, and tease me, and be with me, and listen to me, and look at me, for me!! And its that thing with their beautiful grace and marble skin and silky fine hair! Something about it has a personality of its own! That makes me want to just play with it for hours… I mean the fine silky hair… not the skin…uhh… Right…

I want to snuggle in between them again in that fuzzy colorful…rainbowish blanket they conveniently had …that smelled so good of them…it was nice, to take naps with them! And then Mrs. Uchiha…I liked eating some chocolate chip cookies that were so delicious and moist… I liked eating them with Tachi and Sasu while daring them to jump rope… it was such great bondage we had…I mean bonding time we had. WTF? (We dared each other to eat cookies while jumping rope at the same time, then it was with a glass of milk and so on and so on…okay?! I am not weird?!! Shut up! Itachi is a great rope jumper…)

I liked playing with Itachi's hair… and being cradled right next to Sasu who was on the other arm. It felt nice, as if I was one with all of them.

I giggle to think of how small I was…in stature I could fit in somebody's pocket I was so tiny! . I am still small, which sucks but I have been told by Iruka I still have time to fill things out!

These curved and slim frame..Kashi says…is cute and might someday be comparable to the dolphins which he then changed his mind and said that no one could compare to dolphin, because dolphin is the best. And they Kashi nuzzled the heck out Iruka like he was a teddy bear. But Iruka looked more like a lobster at that moment. I didn't realize I said that out loud and Iruka screeched at me but Kashi giggled and said he was a cute one and he had pulled down his mask to resume makin out.

Then I just had to leave and pretend to have an illness and go outside. Cough Cough. Oh no gotsta go! Oh…I see Kiba outside, lessee. Walk walk walk. You know, that thing called… escape!And Kashi is such a pervert he playfully says "Oh no? You're going? I wanted you to stay and watch, you must learn what the grown up… *uggh*" Iruka-sensei gets mad and kicks Kakashi in the balls. Which he sort of deserves…but I still kinda feel bad but not really… egh?

Usually during walks I run into Kiba or rather Aku-chan runs into me first, and then I see Kiba. Suspiciously I wonder if he ever does this on purpose to stalk me…since of course he knows my smell. He could have no problem tracking me. Oh wells, I do not want to be alone and I feel happy because I have been lonesome! And of course with Kiba there must be Shika trailin behind with good ol' Chouji!

It makes me forget about Sasuke and Itachi for awhile when I see them, which is good; it eases my whiskers not very happy but me very happy! And Naruto Uzumaki is all the matters mwuhahha. Fuck the whiskers man. Bah!

But anyways, these guys are just awesome. Unlike Sasuke, we talk a lot during the academy and these guys help me out in stuff with work…and outside of school we still even go to parks and hang out in the training grounds and just relax in the fields. And do favorite Shika time activities such as look at the clouds and then when it is night, looking at the stars and moon! Although I wish to be looking at the moon and stars with some other peoples or wondered how it'd be… (*cough* Uchihas!) They are just too funny. I love these guys to death!

Kiba and me have this thing where we like to bicker a lot, and with awesome smart Shika I like to ask him lots of questions I know he will be forced to answer with the big puppy eyed stares I give him no matter how stupid the question is and I am just messing with him. He threatens me sometimes that if I do that face to long it will be permanent and I would get in big trouble…But I don't listen cause I like to hear him sigh cause I'm weird like that.. And my good friend Chouji and I we like to eat some Ramens together and race and eat some BBQ on his days. I love being with these guys.

Sometimes I see Sasuke walking with Neji around…and I get so sad. I want to be walking with him! He has been pushin me out and hurts like a bitch! I try to make the hurt stop but the only way to make myself feel better is riling him up and following him around and tryin to get him to like me again. So…it is like Sasuke and me are enemies…which is like the only closest thing I can get to him so far, which I will gladly take…but inside I wanna be more to him!!

His face, his body, all of it has changed, even his cute button personality. From a cute chubby body, he was lean and nice…and I never thought about it before but his striking hair looked never before so nice and smooth and soft to touch…but now that it is forbidden to touch and he gets more gorgeous…and our past keeps teasing me, I can't help but want him more and more to pet his hair and bite his cheeks off because he is a bastard like that and maybe then my bite with give him a face lift where he finally smiles for damn once. He is so pretty yet he won't freaking smile.

I can't help but blush at the realization of m feelings. Jealousy for Neji-boy? And actual lust for the teme?!!What the hell have I become? Some fangirl or some shit like that?!Why do I want him so bad?! I try to convince myself sometimes that past was past…and we might as well be different people… and so I just angrily think 'where the hell are these feeling coming from?!!' Then randomness ensues ' Why does my 2nd stomach feel hungry!!I want Ramen! Damn whisker soul monster… Bah!'

When I was Sasuke's playmate I admired him. He was so cool and sweet and it was nice to see he had love for his brother. It made me ultra cute and innocent. Although that experience in the backroom while goin inside his Itachi's penis was a bit much. Hahaha. To this day I have no idea where he got that shit from. Together he and Itachi were so good…because Itachi was like most Uchiha's cool… caring and charming and talented and such a role model, I couldn't help but follow him too with Sasuke.

He was so nice to me to…I liked the piggy back rides and picking us up from school and taking us to the park. I was kind of jealous of Sasuke to have such a cool brother. I wanted one..I wanted Itachi to be mine, and be proud of him. But it wasn't like I couldn't do that then even though he wasn't my brother, I was still very proud and happy he was around.

But lately…I have been thinking of them…more than just a brother…or a best friend…damn hormones. Damn them to hell and back again! I have been at random moments turning red as a tomato and shaking of reliving innocent moments of when we were all playing and how close we were and …my weird hormone charged brain made it into completely inappropriate and in middle of the streets I stay frozen helpless to these attacks. Strangely these memories aren't of me as a kid anymore… and Sasuke and Itachi are there…but older… and we somehow things turned into compromiseable positions and it was just getting weird because I was purring and I don't purr… and I could hear weird growl sounds which definitely was not me. And whiskers started to feel sensitive.

* * *

"Naruto…" Kiba held my shoulder.

I gasped and turned to him in alarm. Kiba was looking at me in concern…and had a little blush on his face when he saw I was totally red and notice my whole body was really warm.

"Naruto, you okay dude?" He let go of my shoulder. And still stared at me with concern. Uhh..Do not know what too say…

I blushed. I swallowed, hoping this would clear my throat and my feelings. "Yeah, man…just…uh…you know.. just thinking…about imitating fire trucks and tomato plants that exploded…like a volcano…" Damn it is so lame trying to figure an excuse for random hormone build ups..and it sucks to have them worry about me. "Unn..Soo whats up?Whats you guys doin at the…market." I rubbed the back of my head nervously trying to cover up my cover up, which was only something I could do…and they would be too confused to ask.

Kiba stared and blinked and slowly nodded, trying to understand what I said but not really. Shika and Chouji finally caught up. And Shika decided to be talkative and say "..You should be more aware of what faces you give off people might start molesting you."Kiba and I almost fell at down and the comment in embarrassment. Then I clenched my fists near my chest and started to try to blubber a comeback.

"Take him seriously, the guy knows what he is sayin… *munch* *munch*" Chouji inputed. I hissed of course, Chouji taking Shika's side! I just hmphed and didn't look at them.

But a random cluster of boys who was staring at me…and listening to me and my friend's conversation started to blush at being acknowledged and embarrassedly coughed and pretended they weren't trying to ambush Naruto or anything if Kiba and them didn't come.

Chouji shook his fist at them and they yelped and immediately dispersed or pretended to be shopping or something. I sweat dropped but then knew I had nothing to say (for once) and just stuck to making shapes in the dirt with my foot.

Kiba stayed silent for a moment starting to cough off his similar intentions…of the horny onlookers…that were still there…but not as a cluster… Akamaru jumped from Kiba's jacket and tackled Kiba's face…not in the good way but in an I'm-going-to kill-youu- way. 'Stupid master! Naru-chan is mine…ruff!'

"So what you guys doin on a day like today" I started again, giggling at Akamaru's antics and petting his head and cooing. Choji shrugged. "Well, here to bother you and see what you crazy might be doing"

"Ah…well..thats cool." I blushed…which they succeeded in me doin the crazy dance…where I vibrate in place and is red! I am like someone who did a drug overdose or something except I'm not foaming at the mouth…yet… I petted Akamaru's ears…trying to get my mind off of my stupid obsessive thoughts of certain black haired and eyed Uchiha's.

This then caused me to get into another flashback…which…is not of the Uchiha's this time…but of animals…gah that have no relativity to any Uchiha…I promise because I keep going back and forth with them! Someone should stop me damn me! Damn sexy Uchiha brothers!

So…you know I have this ability with animals. Going back to our nice travel trip stories of 6 yrs, me and Kakashi were camping (when are we not you know?) and I was undeniably lost again…much to Kashi's horror… (I made sure to apologize a trillion times)….

* * *

And so yeah, I was lost again and so scared; I thought I wouldn't find Kashi and my campsite! In my head I pleaded for anyone or the gods to help me find Kashi, and get back home! I berated myself so many times... Damn me, always getting lost! But it was a yellow butterfly that caught my attention and it was just so pretty! Don't blame me! I was shaken by my thoughts as I heard a rustling sound coming from some brush. I was getting extra paranoid as the moon was the only thing that was shining, and everything even the old owls hooting was becoming very suspicious and creepy. I did not like these things one bit.

I stared at the shaking brush and was preparing myself to be kidnapped or ambushed by a crowd of very excited strangers... but to my relief... out jumped...a cute and cuddly little foxy-poo. It was so tiny, as tiny as myself as a youngin I was.... It was so adorable; the little furball came trotting over to me. I was so thrilled and forgot my feelings of being lonely and scared as I was happily petting the cute thing to death. It didn't seem to mind at all, it was closing its eyes in contentment and purring. Then I decided to jokingly ask foxy "Are you the god sent angel that is going to get me back to my Kashi and the camp?"

The fox kit looked at me and tilted its head and then mewled in agreement. And wiggled out of my grasp, and flipped and landed on the ground in for a score of a perfect 10. To myself I was thinking, really? And that this cuteness actually understands me, and some other part of me was asking, am I crazy or something? But something else told me that this was totally okay and…expected..which that took over and before I knew it, I was being led by foxy to my campsite. And I thought that was a pretty amazing feat right there.

I kinda felt like I was just watching myself walk there for awhile, like a whole other part of me took over for me and my in tune with nature side just came out with a big circus and I felt pretty dazed when I saw looking but not really seeing Kashi running around still looking for me underneath blankets and food and plants and trees…Everywhere except where I was and when he finally looked at me with foxy just scratching its ears with it legs…yeah I was in for it..

Kashi's hidden mouth was surely in a tight line. But when he saw the fox and my innocent look his eyebrows shot up. I kicked the dirt around and made pictures…accepting my fate.

The fox gave sniff at Kashi and then bounded at me in a tackle, licked my face and made a few laps around my fallen body and came back to my face to bow and wag its tail. I just wanted to die in giggles.

I think Kashi did that for me though. I heard him rummaging through things again and then I saw many bright flashes…and heard many clicks and coos. And then he fainted..for a second…like nothing happened.

The foxy left and I felt sort of upset to see it go, because I wanted to play…but then in my head I thought I heard a message or a promise that it will return..but I brushed it off because Kashi was roasting marshmallows and eating it all…so I had to beat him up for it.

Well it was now officially pitch black and Kashi and me were retiring in our tent. I thoughtfully was looking at the rain proof linen of the tent and following the cross stitching in wonder. I couldn't fall asleep because…I still wanted to play…and Kashi was snoring and sleep talking too much…and sometimes he says really good and interesting things in his sleep I thought I would stay awake so that maybe I could blackmail him…

Suddenly I heard the zipper of the tent being opened…I heard many rustling and I was then shocked to cling on to the back of Kashi shaking his arm to wake up…

I heard yips and yellow eyes peer inside.

It was foxy!

Yay!! I was terribly shocked because apparently he just brought his whole family which consisted of a little of identical to semi-identical fox millions! (like triplets, but more so, because apparently foxes have many…at once!) I was being attacked and nipped playfully by little fox cretins with cute wagging tails. Their eyes glowed in the dark and soon Kashi was forced to wake up from his wonderful dolphin filled slumber and was taken aback when a crowd of fox kits were watching him sleep.

"AAGHH NARUTO! GET YOUR MINIONS OUTTA HERE!"

I sent many letters to Iruka-sensei that day to brag about actually getting underneath the cool Kakashi's skin. Finally he gets what he deserves, always spying on me when I am sleeping.I even added a picture of him being tackled and covered in fox kits. As surprised as I was, I just pretended that I actually made this happen…in some utter marvelous magical incident. (Which might be the case but I did not know that yet). But I was just thrilled do so that I could take the credit of makin freaky Kashi be freaked out.

Oh how me and Iruka, had our laughs. He was very pleased at me, and proud. Hahaha, and I was very humble and nice about it. Kashi didn't find it funny…

But, then he decided he ought to train me about animals since he specialized in some field of being companions with nin animals…And that was the day I met the nin-dog Paa-kun! It was a fascinating experience, because that morning with the fox family (who didn't leave) We were students to the talking pug for about 5 days! And it was the best 5 days ever!

I learned to call all types of animals to birds, bunnies, moles, gophers, and even turtles!

Kashi, that guy made sure to take lots of pictures…I have no idea how many cameras that guy has or how he manages to get so much film so fast.

But then I learned that I can control the visits with animals…And development of speaking with animals, Since they are not afraid of me. And then obviously learned that my choice of animal that was best in tune with me were foxes…Which thrilled me because my favorite animals were foxes and other felines and canines of the sort that just has ears and 4 legs and a tail… But with these animals, it is really hard to control their particular visits because they have a stronger independence than other animals do…and stronger will above all to do whatever they want to.

Each village we went to, they would suddenly appear in a pack…and it would scare a lot of villagers and freak out storekeepers when all of a sudden a fox jumps out of a box to say hello to me. Or maybe a stray dog would come up to me, and I would pet it, and then soon I would notice that its friends would see me too and I would be surrounded with whining attention-whoring dogs. And don't even let me get it started when foxes, cats, AND DOGS happen to see me at once! It is a riot! And even Kashi doesn't know what to do, and of course I can't talk to them because they won't listen to me (they do but they are all attention whores and they all think I am their human so I have no say in the matter) so.... Kashi justs get Pa-kun and have the pug talk them out of the fight…Which fortunately works, we had to pull out Pa-kun many times for him to do that, even one day made him walk with us for weeks so that animals in the forest wouldn't come close and start something.

* * *

I sighed a good one when I came back to the real world, and I was again petting Akamaru who was loving the attention, like the many dogs before him did. Kiba looked pretty pent up at the moment who seemed to want to pet Akamaru too with me, but was having an inner turmoil of either living peacefully or having to live with no hands because Akamaru would bite it off.

With the foxes in Konoha I had made a pact with them…and a family of sorts..They do my bidding, and in return I give them my attention and affection. (Well from the start they already had my affection, but just extra pettings and playtime)…My bidding consists of…raven haired temes…*blush*

Kiba was looking at me and felt triumph when his eyes locked with mine, and his eyes wandered to my cheeks, which were doused again in pink. He probably was thinking of something weird because he didn't notice when Akamaru jumped out of his hold into my arms, when he started laughing maniacally about blondes that have crushes and how awesome he is.

I guess I was the only one just looking at him like he grew 6 eyes because Shika and Choji just left him to it, I guess they were use to it. I maybe thought Kiba was bipolar because he got sad when he noticed Akamaru left him for me. But then I tried to cheer him up jokingly saying "Don't worry Kiba, Akamaru's yours.. too…We are like Akamaru's parents!!" Then Kiba got happy again and coo-coo. I sweat dropped when Akamaru started to growl at me in disagreement, and then I dropped him when I heard Akamaru growling about bitches and blondes that are his and he is not no baby and stuff like that.

Shika gave notice to him and coughed probably in embarrassment for his dear ol wacked up dog friend. 'Kiba is enjoying this way too much, Naruto is too oblivious to know what the heck he is saying' Shika thought as he glanced at the now dancing Kiba who was twirling around like he was the main ballet performer.

Us guys started to walk around together in silence, and it was pretty peaceful, and I felt like I was in a pack. And I felt good because we just comfortable in each other's presence. No one was really leading us where to go, but somehow went back to the forest.

I didn't really tell them about the foxes and stuff…because then I would have to tell them about my bidding and stuff like that concerning the teme which would embarrass the crap out of me if they knew… But of course since they always know how to crack me and I'm just an obvious type of person…they would figure out soon. I just didn't know it would be like…really soon.

My fox kit bounded at me and Akamaru started screeching the hell out of its lungs telling it to 'BACK OFF! This is my blondie and don't go near him or else I will bite your tail off!'

The fox jumped in my arms much to Akamaru's protests and nuzzled my neck.

Kiba looked impressed and came closer to look at the fine cute furball resting on my shoulder very content at seeing me. "Aah. So this is your fox right? Wow, I knew you had some relation to some foxes. You sometimes remind me of one!"

Choji almost choked on his chips. "Was that another of your lame pick up lines again?"

Kiba gave Choji a look. "No, actually this time it wasn't! I mean doesn't Naruto sometimes remind you of a fox?" Choji didn't believe him and was shakin his head. "No, I mean, the whiskers…and stuff?" Kiba outlined the whiskers on my cheek for the emphasis and I wiggled my cheeks when he did that, they were sensitive. Kiba retracted his hand and blushed, all was looking at him like he grew a horn out of his head. But Shika broke the awkwardness and said "Yeah…he does remind me of a fox too sometimes"

Kiba triumphantly said "YES! See Choji, I am not alone on this one this time!" And proceeded to do a happy dance.

Shika went down to business when he asked straight forwardly when I met the fox and so forth…I kind of bumbled out a stupid answer and then he pressed me too much. And I kept thinking of Sasuke…the only Uchiha here in Konoha that mattered to me, and I kept blushing and then Shika, being the genius that he is knew something was up with me… and the fox kit in my arms was here because it was telling me that it found Sasuke…and it could show me the spot where he is training so that I could spy on him…

Stuff like that to tell my friends didn't come out easily…But Shika being interestingly enough a good questionnaire and figure outer…I could help but spill everything to them about the fox and that I have been using fox to try to win my back with Sasuke…and have been following him around and spying on him…

I was surprised how well Shika and Choji took it, well of course Kiba wasn't too happy and he and his dog was digging in the dirt for Sasu's grave…But eh, Shika and Choji just took it in stride and Choji as he munched on his chips said "That figures." I gave him wide eyes and asked him what he meant and he told me that I had been busy for awhile on some days and disappear all of a sudden, and he figured that was what I was doing…which he got that right…So what if I wanted to spy on Sasuke so much I ditched my friends… I am not a bad person! I am just passionate that is all…Damn it…more and more I try to make myself not be a fangirl..but I know that I am not a fangirl because I actually have some sort of weird rollercoaster relationship with the teme and a past!! So I count more than them!

Shika mustve noticed my inner fight with myself so he just put his arm around my shoulders and said "Well, you have a date with Uchiha, so let's go to him, go fox lead the way" The fox yipped in agreement of finally being told what to do, so it wiggled out of my arms and trotted away the path to Sasuke.

Shikamaru's reassuring arm, and noncaring tone of that I like Sasuke…then I figured his words even though even though I really like Sasuke I turned into a tomato again and angrily yelled "This is not a date…its just a natural occurrence…or that's just how I play It out to be!! Please don't tell him that though…I honestly do it…so that we can be friends again, nothing more!!" I blushed looking side to side.

"Only you would say you were stalking someone for friendship." Shika smirked. My eye twitched at that, Shikamaru, damn you being too smart. You see right through me!...Which is nice…My face softened, it is nice to have friends that know me better than me at times…it feels in a way like I am freeing myself…I did not even tell Kashi about my stalker attempts. Hahhaa.

"I won't push you away, you can stalk me" Kiba inputed.

I growled and started flailing my arms at him, Shika got lifted his arm as I leapt at Kiba punching him. "Idiot Kiba, you're an idiot!" Kiba held his arms in defense choking on his laughter "Okay, okay fox-boy! I kid, I kid!!!" I harrumphed and got off him and continued to follow the fox kit, with Choji and Shika who were just talking about random things.

I walked behind those 2, and I find it so refreshing that they…these people are so damn adaptable it just amazes me…either that they just love me so much!! Which I blushed!! KYAA! I love these guys too!

Then I had a random outburst where I hooked my arms and head butted my way through between them. "I LOVE YOUU GUYSS!!!"

Shika and Chouji blushed as I nuzzled both of them..So happily. Kiba, caught up with us and was like "Where is my love?" And I lunged at him, and he thought I was going to hug him. But foxy yipped and there Sasuke was, training…training so beautifully, like a dance, as if I were in a movie and could close up on him… I drooled. Kiba was waiting for a hug but in slow motion I bounced off him to sit with foxy behind a bush to stare not far away the raven of my thoughts.

Shika and Chouji took their seats behind me. Shika opted for just looking at the clouds, and Choji decided to stare at me as if I was the entertainment and not the fine specimen of Sasuke.. Who was so gorgeous I might add. I know…I am such a fan boy… Choji raised his brow as he continued eating at me. GAH! SHUT UP! I blushed and clenched my fist and decided to turn my attention to Sasuke who…still at the moment did not know I was there…

Chouji mouth was full of chips when he asked me, "So what are you going to do now? Aren't you going to talk to him now? Or are you going to just watch him and just have fun with yourself?" Choji said so innocently.

"EEEHHH!!!? I do no such thing when I spy on Sasuke! PERVERT!" Even though I would understand…he is hot.. STOP THINKING these thoughts! Stupid brain!! What the hell are these thoughts coming from? I want to be his friend!! A chuckle in my deeper spirit was laughing at me, but my paranoia was so great I didn't realize it.

"Did you get your jollies yet? Need help over there?" Kiba suggested, waggling his eyebrows.

I blushed and growled at him kicking him in the face my leg unexpectedly. He flew backwards near Shika who was in watching the clouds without a care in the world. Kiba landed with an oof, Shika turned to him tsked "Tch, you're an idiot." Then turned to look at the clouds again.

"Well go on. Do your thing." Choji encouraged.

"Aah…" I blushed… because I didn't know what to say to Sasuke…I kinda just wanted to watch him…

"Oh..I see you just want to admire him and then go talk to him…*whisper* Fangirl." Choji ate talk…

Damn…Choji is talking a lot….TOO MUCH. "SHUT UP CHOJI!"

"Are you goin to touch yourself, watchin Sasuke train?" Choji continued.

"You really are pushin it…buddy…I could've mistaken you for someone else…" I sighed… my face so red.

…What I am doing still, even though I am not doing that kind of stuff…spying on Sasuke…I still…am… kinda watchin him while he doesn't know… that is kind of bad…

Then I think, this isn't bad…because this is for a good cause… We have to be best friends…I love…we…are just meant…to…we have a bond!...To the side I see a flish of beautiful flowy brown hair and milky white eyes caught my eye. Oh damn me, it was FRIGGIN NEJI! For some reason hurt and jealousy poured within my very being and I couldn't help but get at what I thought was mine…"SASSUUKE!!" I lunged at him. I saw his beautiful raven head turn around and his eyes widen as I was flying down towards him. It felt like it was all in slow motion, and I kinda wished It would stay like that. If only…I had his attention on me all the time..

Unbeknownst to me,as I was defending my rights to befriend Sasuke, my mean enemy who likes me and wants to be friends with me no matter how mean he is to me and denies me and apart being one of the Uchiha's that I think about the most, it was hard to know that expert stalkers of our class was invading my spying spot….The one and only Yaoi Fanclub…

Of course the President, Ino Yamanaka was there with her vice prez Hinata Hyuuga. Always keeping it up to date with the lives of Naruto and all his hot guy friends in hopes of catching some live hot action of boy romance.

Many of the fangirls that came along was the camera crew and they brought several cameras, video cameras, and recording systems…Professionally invading unsuspecting peoples space like no other. Hinata was holding the video camera like usual, and Ino was the host of their documentary of Naruto, acting as the questionnaire, or interviewer.

Shika eyes started to twitch as his eyes caught sight of the paparazzi. "Damn. Not you . Troublesome!" Shika got up from his laying down position to put his knees to his chest so that the crowding girls wouldn't step on his legs, as if they would care where they were as long as they got a good shot. They could be sittin on a puppies and not give a damn. Well..With his experiences with the Sasuke fangirls. These yaoi fangirls, were rabid that was for sure, but an eight more respectful, which was saying something in the fangirl world.

Chouji guarded his chips and hissed at the fangirls who went to close. Choji didn't like fangirls all that much. He had too many bad experiences with the Sasuke ones to even distinguish them anymore, they were all crazy and must be rolled upon by his great bowling ball technique.

" How many times are you goin to shove mics into our faces and ask how is it like to be the competition of semes or whatever that word is for blond foxy over there? WE DON'T CARE!!!" ,Kiba growled hittin the big squishy mic that was hovering just above his head.

"HOHOHO! You don't know the half of it! Now as you know, Naruto is for the umpteenth time going to Sasuke Uchiha to win his heart, how is it as a contender of the blonde's heart to sit on the sidelines and watch?" Ino started a fangirl ready at standby to hand write the answers and notes on the yellow notepad.

"…That is like rewording the question…erghh" Kiba eye twitched in annoyance his fists balled but his face gave way some blushing which he tried to hide by turning his head away gritting his teeth. But all he could look was some other fangirl, so he scoffed and decided to answer."Me? Like the blondie? You gotta be kidding me. He's…he's something else…N-no way…" Kiba tried to venomously spat..only ruining his affects by stuttering. He started to get angry at himself.

"DENIAL!" Ino says straight to the camera, the note taking girl not missing Kiba's blush and clenched fists. They scribbled fast as lightning their observations.

Kiba glared at the blonde girl thinking 'Ugh! Rubbin it in jerks!' and called out of anger "Get outta here, you're creepyin up the place!...Your all resembling cockroaches that won't go away! And…I hate bugs! And you there! Don't sit on Akamaru, he did nothing to you! Sometimes you girls can be crazy demons! …Well except the Hyuuga, she is like the only saint in this damn club of yours." Kiba rambled, particularly favoring Hinata because he had a thing for white eyes with no pupils?

Hinata blushed at being mentioned and the video camera started to tremble. Ino scoffed frowning and with a motion of her hand told another crew member to take it from her. Ino came up with a bright idea and evilly smirked.

"Anoo…gom-." Hinata sheepily started to apologize to Ino. But Ino cut her off in the middle turning the camera on her saying "Speakin of Hyuuga! Hinata!" Ino pushed the person with the video camera to put it directly to her face,so close that you could see the detail of the veins in her eyes, Hinata jumped erect in alarm like a soldier, she her cheeks a redder hue, and her eyebrows knitted in concentration to follow the quickest of orders she blubbered out, "Haii?!!".The camera was so close until Ino laughed with a HOHOHOH and pulled the person back, forcing them to focus on the trembling Hinata, who still wasn't used to having attention even after being with number one star Ino.

"Anoo.." Hinata fumbled with her fingers.

Ino hid a blush when she confidently questioned, "How does it feel that your cousin, Neji-kun, might be getting in the way of the relationship of suddenly cold-stricken Sasuke and our prized uke, Naruto?

Hinata gave serious thought to this question, as you could see that her face looked like she sucked a lemon, but in her own charm made it cute, cute enough to make Ino's confident microphone to falter downwards a bit and make her cheeks flush as she bit her lip, her eyes calculating Hinata's answer…or plainly paying attention to the very detail of everything Hinata to her short sweet blue bob that shimmered and was smooth, to her pink lips that she bit in thought. Don't get me wrong, but it was just a few seconds in time, but an eternity to Ino as Hinata had energy in the camera, and the camera loved her…

"Aah! I feel that my cousin is very kind…but he c-can be very c-concerned when he wants to be and it gets to be…seem the wrong way…but ano..it seems he can be a-nno (Hinata closes her eyes shut as she stutters out the words) annoying, when it comes to Sasuke…"

"Hohoho Are you saying you are a SasuNaru fan and not a NejiSasu fan?" Ino slyly questioned, enjoying Hinata's long answer…and instantly got easily accustomed to get back into her role as the cat like interviewer that pounced on their prey.

"I ..I just want what is b-best for N-Naruto-kun...and he really likes…Sasuke-kun… (Ino nodded in agreement, a tear almost forming in her eye, aah after all the time spying collectively on these wonderful boys of theirs, Hinata was one of the deep ones that analyzed the situations more so then just being there for the photo shots and the looks of the nice finely grown adolescent boys.) And…I am happy when he-he's happy..and …he just…s-seems happier with S-sasuke-kun..."

Ino nodded a few fangirls around her didn't hide their tears as they pulled out a handkerchief and started crying. Shikamaru couldn't stand it anymore and was even with him too creeped out to stay, but was too lazy to move, but fortunately Choji had a stronger sense to pull Shika onto him and roll away before he was too tempted to roll on every fangirl that he saw.

Kiba was already dead, and passed out listening to Hinata's words of Naruto liking Sasuke, and Sasuke having a deeper emotions, and Neji as a love interest? In his adolescent brain he was thinking what the hell is going on here? Why is everyone…gay? Arent we supposed to like girls? What the fuck? …Why the hell do I feel sort of jealous and want to kill the damn bastard Uchiha when I hear Naruto likes him? Hahaha and Neji…he is into that too?He blushed at the thought. Nice…milky white eyes, and nice flowy hair…so nice to touch …But then it is always back to the damn Uchiha with the 10 ft pole stuck up his butt. Why the hell is he so damn great? Too much thinking overloaded the dog-boy's brain.

But the show must go on, even when the audience is gone.

"Don't you think that maybe Sasuke-kun is hurting our little Naru's feelings though?" Ino asked, more sounding like she was having a talk with one of her girlfriends than just an interview.

"Ano..I don't hink it isn't Sasuke's fault. But…maybe..because of the pressure that he must feel…to be the only son left in the main family since…I-Itachi left… (Ino gasped, remembering the 11 yo version of Itachi walking Naruto home with Sasuke clinging to his legs. She had totally forgot about Itachi! Damn, Hinata was a damn good spy!) Living…in…a p-restigous family…w-with…a r-are bloodline…makes people have high expectations for…people like..u-us..and I can r-relate…to know how it feels like…to want to b-be the best…and m-make his father proud…m-maybe…he thinks that…if he trains hard enough h-he can do so..so…then he p-pushes Naruto away?...ANO?!!"

Back on the other side, it could be seen Naruto and Sasuke were fighting.

(NARUTO POV) Sasuke hurled me to the ground again, and I landed high on my butt with a yelp. "OWW! TEME!"

"How the hell do you keep, finding me dobe?!" Sasuke was sweaty from the previous time training and he was definitely looked put out now and guarded with Naruto here. Neji was looking pensively at the both of them, not sure which party to help. His mysterious pupil less eyes wavered between the angry Uchiha and the little fox Uzumaki-boy who looked crestfallen at being rejected…again. Through his cold look a little bit of concern flickered within Neji's eyes, and while looking at the almost-about-to-cry Naruto, he couldn't help but feel his pain for a bit…For the past 4 months repeatedly Naruto would turn up on Sasuke and try to make Sasuke talk to him, but Sasuke would refuse him and pull away from him as if that once little chibi was poison or fire.

Ino was crying. She felt like she was a drama unfold in her eyes, she wanted to help Naruto…and talk some sense into Sasuke and slap him some good ones and give him the deuces about what is really going on! But…as a yaoi fangirl that had eighth more of respectfulness in her being, she could not do that. She could not interfere in their lives…because then she would rob them of their growth when they realize things on their own. (Or that is what they hoped, they always hoped that atleast someone ends up together).

She looked at Hinata who was trembling at the scene unraveling before her. Oh how hurt Hinata must be feeling. Honestly she felt Hinata was more dedicated fangirl there ever was…although how quiet she was and soft spoken, she had the strongest passion and intunement with these boys in front of her than anybody…Even maybe herself…just a little. Hinata with her wonderful eyes could see through them like nothing, and instantly know what was going on between them. She added quite the stories and inspiration secretly in the yaoi books…

Shots were being taken wildly as the fellow yaoi fangirls were crying like waterfalls down their cheeks as they pushed themselves to take awesome and dramatic shots of this equally dramatic scene before them.

"Damn it dobe! Stop following me around,and stop jumping on me, and stop coming to me, and stop thinking about me, and stop doing whatever your doing! Don't you see I don't want anything to do with you?!" Sasuke growled. And Neji just had his hands crossed tightly…looking off to the ground…as if he didn't like being there. "Just forget about me! Our past, and everything! We will never be friends again! Now get it through your thick stupid skull of yours already damn it!"

"No Sasuke…"Naruto clenched his fists, looking down holding back tears. 'You're mine!' he thought but out came "You'll always be my friend! And I will never stop trying to make you see it! And I will never leave you!!! I wont give up! Even…even if you are a-acting like a teme!"

Something in Sasuke's eyes flickered and scoffed and looked back at the sky. He looked like he was goin in insane. Neji took it as a queue with their stuff in hand, took Sasuke's elbow and whispered softly as to not start off his anger "Let's just go." And off they jumped off.

Naruto stared at their retreating shadow, crestfallen again. But his tightened fists urged him not to cry, and his fondness for the young Uchiha could still be found beating…in both hearts he contained. He could never…NEVER let go of Sasuke. Or…his brother. They…meant…and had something in his heart that he couldn't place. He shut his eyes so tightly hot tears poured out. In his head he tried to not break his pride. 'Naruto, don't cry. Naruto, don't cry.'

* * *

Ino then signaled for them to stop, and rubbed her head. The fangirls were crying at the goodbyes and sisterhood hugs saying see you laters and reminiscing of the 5 seconds before of Naruto,in sadness. Finally they all ninja jumped away and the only two left was Ino and Hinata.

Deciding to maybe…comfort the Hinata-girl who was feeling the pain with Naruto and as her eyes hid behind her bands, it couldn't hide the tear streaks that were marked on her cheeks. She gave Hinata nice stare, and Hinata wouldn't tell anyone that she felt like Ino was caressing her with her eyes in that moment. And was surprised to feel an arm gently snake around her shoulders, brushing her sensitive neck. Hinata almost shivered.

"Hey, wanna walk home together…vice president?" Ino suggested hopeful that the girl would want to. And much to her happiness Hinata shyly nodded, wiping a tear from her eye but smiling.

Her arm didn't leave Hinata's place draped on her shoulders the entire walk through. It was a silent but comfortable walk. Ino was thinking crazily of Hinata, the yaoi club, and Naruto…while maybe Hinata was still sort of recuperating from the other heart shaking failed attempt of their dear Naruto-kun. Ino walked with her past the stores and finally came by the huge Hyuuga compound. It always made Ino nervous when seeing the massive building that homed this cute little timid girl before her. "Well..uh…It was…a good find we got today, yeah Hinata?"

Hinata blushed and looked at the ground and nodded. Ino never felt embarrassed before… Ino really started to really start to like Hinata as they worked together closely in the Yaoi Club. She felt so backed up and thrilled when she decided to be the first volunteer to work with her…Secretly Ino kinda hoped that maybe the girl liked Ino was one of the reasons why she would sacrifice to the ongoing job as a hardworking Yaoi Fangirl…Because it did take a lot of time and…effort.

Hinata stared at Ino's shying eyes as she looked at the side. Hinata smiled, and as Ino looked back at her she was surprised to see Hinata go up to her and put her hands around her. Warmth wrapped around her back and she felt so blessed right now being squished against soft warmth. Then as quickly as those cute short arms wrapped around her, they retracted and she bowed and quickly stuttered. "G-gomen"

And looking at Ino's red blush she giggled and smiled. Which melted Ino's skin 10 times over. It was remarkable to see Hinata like that. And Ino stood there as she watched the retreating figure waving goodbye.

Ino felt like she was standing there forever until she fell out of her stupor to actually figure it out that she was standing there like a dazed idiot.

Sakura, watching as Ino and Hinata walked so buddy buddily together through the stores, following so carefully. She glared at Hinata the whole time. She saw the whole hug deal thing. She was so disgusted. And…so damn jealous. 'Fuck that Hinata girl. Stupid shit, stealing my best friend! I could kill her!'

Sakura carefully hid herself in an alleyway between two houses as she pretended to be strollin behind an unsuspecting Ino as Ino practically skipped home twirling. Sakura sweat dropped. And something like pain told her not to talk to Ino…Not just yet…But maybe soon, Ino may be happy for a little while without her. But someday Ino will see that she needs Sakura as her best friend and that she would then be crawling all over her. And Sakura would say, I told you so! And keep her, and give her some chains this time so she then would keep better watch on that boisterous blonde. So that stupid Hyuuga wouldn't have to be in the damn way!

Ino was singing to herself all the way home, Sakura almost punched the whole damn house down to make her jealousy go away. But with strong will she just walked by Ino's house that Ino had just walked into and stared at the outline of Ino as she quickly went into her room and was laughing and jumping and twirling around excitedly. Maybe it wasn't about Hinata, and maybe it wasn't even about anything that pissed Sakura to no end. Maybe she just likes doing that, which didn't really surprise Sakura. She could imagine Ino doing that. With all her might she pushed herself to walk on, and go home.

No more Ino-stalking and Hinata-hating…for one day.

* * *

Naruto found his friends again, Shikamaru was laying on his lawn with Choji who was eating some good chips. It must have been late in the afternoon and Kiba was noticeably absent probably because he had to go out and help his sister with the dogs.

Shikmaru turned to acknowledge the blonde. "Nn?"

"Hello to you too, Shika." Naruto smiled, although quite heavily his eyes still pondering last events. He turned to Chouji who was no doubtedly eating his chips. "Choji." Naruto nodded yawning tiredly, not caring that he fall on his ass again, as long as he has that resting place on Shika's belly, who's back was always to the ground and head laying down to watch the sky, like a true astrologer or something. Shika ooffed when he felt the weight of Naruto's head press on , how it always came down to this Shika thought. Naruto felt much more comforted being around them. He really loved it. But…he couldn't help but feel so sad. And again as if the tears couldn't stop he turned around to cry on Shika's shirt and Shika let him, just looking to the sky for answers and help. Chouji sat there scooching closer to rub the sobbing boys back with his big warm soothing chubby hands.

When Naruto finally stopped crying he just decided to lay there. The clear skies falling into a orange and yellow heaven.

* * *

Not too far away, dark red Sharingan eyes watched the fox blonde, and the lazy bum, and the notorious chip eater start bickering. Long artistic purple painted fingernails held a picture of a chibi blonde, and two chibi raven haired kids on the sides of him. On the back it said the Uchiha Complex. Red eyes sensually looked at the picture to the real thing before him.

Red eyes roamed the blonde boy's body a slight knowing perverted smile graced his lips.

* * *

Sasuke walked in his house with dread. He quickly ran upstairs into his room, and locked the door behind him jumping on his bed clutching the pillow to his face.

He hated himself. And…he blushed an angry red thinking of that loud mouthed, determined dobe It really shook him how determined and loyal that kid was…how luscious, his eyes of cerulean blue , spiky haired that was soft as baby fur, slim waisted with smooth sun kissed skin *drool* *drool* *drool*. Augh what the fuck am I thinking?! Each time it got harder to try and resist him…It was getting harder and harder to try to say no to those pleading eyes. It really made him feel like shit to see him cry… He could only try and make himself forget about the days when they were free and just little kids and there wasn't anyone who could say anything.

But his father as he was being told to take a break from the police force…he had been getting angrier and controlling more than he had normally been. With Itachi gone and only Sasuke to work to death,his father told him to separate himself from unnecessary distractions that would hurt his chances at being a true cold blooded serious minded, competitive and competent Uchiha… that means fox-boy and him should be immediately be separated. Naruto was clearly not to be spoken with! Anyways…he didn't want a monster to hang around Sasuke. The kid was untalented, loud, stupid, obnoxious, and too much of a plain distraction for Sasuke. He could not let Sasuke's heart be tied to something like that, it could ruin Sasuke's path in life, that he planned out for him, since he is supposed to be head of the Uchiha family soon…Now that Itachi had backed away from that.

Becoming stronger, and becoming powerful, with status, and be revered as the best and feared from all others is only will be accepted from Sasuke. Otherwise, he will be beaten.

Many times.

If Itachi didn't left…then…we could have, Naruto and we could all have been the same! Sasuke dug himself into his pillow. Damn it! Sasuke thought. Biting his lip, til it drew blood. Itachi was a reason that finally made Sasuke lose all contact with Naruto.

And for a long time since he left, he had hated the shit out of him. For leaving him in this hell hole of a house and…not even daring to say that he exists to us…or even to me! He just was a prodigy, graduated early got promoted early and took that and up and left.

In a way…Sasuke knew deep inside why Itachi left, and knew he would too, to just get away from his dictator of a father. In a way he was jealous that Itachi had the respect, and also the freedom to just leave like that. It aggravated him.

So Sasuke's plan was that maybe he would train hard enough so that he could be an extra smarter prodigy than his brother and leave earlier…and…then take the blonde with him so that they could…finally be friends…like they both wanted.

It sucked being alone these days. Neji being an important childhood friend too, could never fill it like the blonde. It was just different.

Neji was deemed accepted by my father because he was of heritage to a rare bloodline. He was also a prodigy and his logic was that if I was with him, at least I wouldn't be getting dumber with the stupid monster was around me.

It wants me to rip the the guy to shreds when he calls Naruto a monster.

My mother…she hadn't gotten any much luck from 6 years ago. Their love streak died and crashed in a complete caboom for atleast 8 months later when my father couldn't stop treating her wrong. No one dares speak to him, or against him. Mikoto tries reasoning with him…but he just won't listen to it, and he would actually threaten to hit her if she spoke any longer. He told her to just be the damn housewife and cook and clean and stop talking.

My mother…she is a strong woman. She wouldn't break anymore. She just needs more time…She…has…locked herself into a state where she is thinking. Not deadly, but as if she doesn't want to speak or wish to speak in the house. I would see her journey outwards of the Uchiha Complex and she would look so pretty and peaceful. She would talk greatly along with her friends outside and have tea and all the things like that but when she came home she just turned very thoughtful and reclusive. Not even saying anything to me…because as I see it in her eyes that she cannot fix this mess that we are in.

Not now anyways.

I hear a sharp tapping at my window.

My red face comes to stare at the moonlight. Yellow eyes.

A yip and a tail wag, it is a fox. And…it reminds me of Naruto.

I let it in. It jumps in my lap making a nest in it.

I laugh but then quickly hide it so not to make anyone suspicious in this house where no laughter was heard again when the blonde left.

A bell jingled and I saw that it had a bell collar and attached to the bell collar was a message.

And it was from …Naruto. The dobe.

I smiled and tears couldn't help but form in my eyes.

I read the message and laughed at how stupid he was.

_I won't give up on you. I miss you. I still consider you to be my best friend, although you're a teme. I knew that through the gates of the Uchiha Complex I would not be able to going in…even though I tried At times it was hard to keep myself from just barging into your house and hug you to death..because I miss you so much…Damn it Sasuke-teme, don't scoff at me!_

I was taken aback that he knew when I was going to scoff at him.. I rolled my eyes. That dobe. I blushed and continued reading.

_It's the truth…and you know I mean it. We always don't have time to talk…in private..and I guess I hope maybe this was something that maybe you could show yourself to me…without people watching. And I don't believe you hate me. Please prove me wrong, and send me a message back to foxy-chan that is in your lap. Careful, it likes to nibble. =)_

_Please Sasuke…. _

I laughed at the stupidly kindergarten like picture of him begging with fox ears and a tail. I tried not to let my mind wander to far but it was too late, I was thinking about him in real life begging on his hands and knees again. And then I remembered when he tackled me, he never did that before. He just usually starts a fight with pointing at me. I wonder what sparked him to actually knock me down like that??

I stared at the message and repositioned myself on the bed, to hell with that I am not writing…and risk getting caught. The fox kit jumped off my lap and mewed as If asking me what I was doing. I just buried my head into the pillow and the kit moved across the bed to start nipping at my legs. At first it tickled and then it started to hurt, and when I look back to glare at it it looked innocently back. And it dove off my bed and I looked at around confused, and looked around the room to see if it was still there.

It went up back with some paper and a pen and I sighed. So this is what it meant…likes to nibble…likes to manipulate more like it. …I could say that I enjoyed actually writing this message and felt all my possible emotion I could show at first to the dobe could have been truly laid in that message I wrote. It felt like a powerful link had been restored but in secret. And it was so thrilling and I felt almost calming when I was finally talking to him.

Once I gave the fox kit the message it looked at me with proud eyes and went off its way out the window. I withdrew a breath I didn't know I was holding and looked around, staring at my hands. They were shaking.

Me, the Uchiha Sasuke was trembling at the hands of a fox kit incarnate…Uzumaki Naruto. Thoughts of him broke my body into shivers. And I just lay back in the bed again.

I closed my eyes and held my pillow again.

When I woke up I was in the same position I slept in. It was morning and the rays were shining. I quickly thought about last night and wondered if it really happened. I took a big yawn and looked around the room and it was a mess! The fox left a mess rummaging to find that lone piece of paper and pen!

A part of me was relieved that this was not a dream. But another part was denying this, like really? I probably gotten angry and shook things around.

But then at my window it gave a tap and I saw yellow eyes.

With a message.

I took the fox gingerly from the window and it gently put the message in my hand and quickly curled up on the edge of the bed to watch me.

I opened it and through the foxes eyes I had a flicker of emotion pass between my eyes, and I smiled.

Like those times so long ago.

* * *

A/N: This honestly did not turn out how I expected it too =) I was so sure I was going to give up typing this long damn thing, but I am really happy and proud of myself that I got this done and didn't half ass this XD I think I really outdone myself out guys with this 14,156 word document =). Booyah! Which was what I was planning to do but I made sure to make it long and spicy for you guys that have been waiting, and want to know what happens next…I just felt that I really needed to do this for you guys who have been sweet to enough to Fav my story, or alert my story, and some even make me a fav author I just get giddy and blaah. Love you guys so much teheheh.

But yeah ,I hope you guys read and review.

For the next chapter, I will just say that they will be put into teams finally. =) Hope that sparks your interest.

Here is a shout outs: to **Honeybun540****, **your pms have been haunting me and I have been hiding away in shame…teehee but I hope this long awaited chapter suits you.. **Ilya-straylover** which I am flattered you have been with my story so long it makes me happy teehee I hope you got your fill of some suggestive ItaSasuNaru hahaa, **map-chan, , Lingo 10**

You guys put me through this chapter and motivated me! =) Enjoy Again Read and Review!! 3


End file.
